Ab imo pectore, Ab intestat, Ab uno disce omnes
by LindWurm
Summary: Hermione va découvrir que tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir concernant son passé n'est que mensonge et l'atroce vérité va la submerger. Va-t-elle pouvoir gérer ce retournement du destin ? HG/DM. Une belle histoire d'amour sur fond de guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

La jeune femme s'activait, telle une tornade miniature, dans sa petite chambre. La rentrée était dans à peine quatre jours mais elle préparait déjà ses affaires d'école.

La grosse malle de cuir brun aux lourdes attaches de cuivre était ouverte sur son lit. Dedans, on pouvait y trouver un gros chaudron en étain, des livres aux couvertures reliées, des capes noires et autres vêtements, des petites fioles contenant des substances étranges, une paire de gants en cuir de dragon, et autres objets étonnants.

Elle y jetait pêle-mêle ses affaires sous le regard hautain de Pattenrond, son gros chat orange qui aurait souhaité qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Il miaula plaintivement.

- Pas maintenant Pattenrond, soupira Hermione, agacée, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tandis qu'elle continuait à vider son armoire.

Elle avait bien changé la petite miss-je-sais-tout d'il y a quelques années. Autrefois, échevelée, et intello aux longues dents, elle était à présent une jeune femme de 17 ans, bien dans sa peau. Elle avait grandi, s'était affinée et sa silhouette élancée et gracieuse en rendait jalouse plus d'une. Elle avait également réussi à dompter sa chevelure. Sa peau laiteuse, pâle comme un clair de lune, était parfaite, sans la moindre imperfection. Son petit visage était mangé par deux grands yeux chocolats aux longs cils. Sa passion bien sur, restait les livres. Et elle tentait à présent de tous les faire rentrer dans la fameuse malle.

L'ambiance chez ses parents n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Elle les trouvait bizarres. Ils la regardaient en biais lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne les voyaient pas, parlaient à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre et sursautaient lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle tentait de ne pas y faire attention. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient des problèmes de couples et qu'ils évitaient de lui en parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, grimaçante. Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle y vit, Malgré les transformations fort avantageuses que son corps avait subi, elle trouva que ses yeux étaient cernés, sa peau blême, ses mains tremblantes, son corps amaigri.

Des jours qu'elle attendait que l'été se termine enfin afin de pouvoir réintégrer la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle ne supportait plus le fait d'être cloitrée de cette manière, soit disant pour sa sécurité.

Sa famille et elle-même avaient été placés sous surveillance suite à des menaces ayant été proférées à leur encontre par le mage noir, sous prétexte qu'elle était fille de moldus et meilleure amie du survivant.

L'angoisse qui la rongeait alimentait son manque de sommeil constant, laissant des traces sur son doux visage, autrefois si gai.

L'interdiction de sortir était totale. Elle avait dépérit à vue d'œil les premiers mois, mais l'idée qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à tenir lui remontait progressivement le moral.

Elle vivait toujours dans la maison de son enfance sur laquelle divers sortilège d'illusion avaient été lancés, afin qu'elle ne soit pas repérable. Un sortilège de fidélitas avait également été utilisé et le gardien du secret était Maugrey Fol'oeil, le plus résistant et le plus digne de confiance de tous les Aurors.

Elle écarta discrètement les rideaux : la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, mais le temps était orageux, les mouches bourdonnaient bruyamment, le bruit lancinant provoquant une migraine sourde.

La chaleur était étouffante et elle se sentait moite et collante dans sa fine tunique de coton.

Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : sortir d'ici pour se promener à la campagne, se baigner, aller manger une glace... Faire toutes les choses normales pour une adolescente de 17 ans.

Finalement, elle finit par aller s'allonger sur son lit, ne conservant que ses sous-vêtements, détestant la sensation des draps imprégnés de chaleur humide.

Le lendemain, le temps s'était couvert, et c'est une brume épaisse qui l'accueillit à son réveil, lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses rideaux. La température était tombée et elle frissonna. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle en voulait au monde entier : au gouvernement, à Voldemort, à ses parents, mais surtout, à ses amis qui l'avaient laissée tomber. Il ne l'avaient pas contactée, ne lui avaient même pas proposé de les rejoindre au Terrier.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle allait se débrouiller sans eux et tenir le coup jusqu'au bout, seule.

Elle se leva, prit une longue douche, se vêtit d'un jean évasé et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner, puis remonta dans sa chambre afin de terminer son rangement. Elle se sentait triste. Elle s'était sentie bien malgré tout en compagnie de ses parents mais n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de ses amis, pour des raisons de sécurité. Elle leur en voulait un peu. Était-elle si peu importante à leurs yeux ?A présent, elle se sentait seule et démunie. Peut-être cela était-il dû au temps...

Elle entendit ses parents se disputer au rez de chaussée.

Elle soupira de lassitude et prit un livre. Elle se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se plongea dans "Sortilèges et enchantements interdits aux Gobelins".

Heureusement, des gens du ministère étaient allés à sa place acheter ses affaires de cours.

La bruit de la pluie sur ses carreaux détourna son attention de sa lecture et elle la regarda pensivement.

Puis elle leva les yeux, étonnée. Quelque chose l'avait déconcentrée, sans qu'elle puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait. La brume à l'extérieur sembla encore plus épaisse et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'étira, prenant sa respiration, tentant de reprendre le dessus. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre ainsi !

Ses yeux scrutèrent la ouate qui l'aveuglait. Un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Une silhouette sombre se dessina tandis qu'elle avançait lentement, d'une démarche aérienne, vers la porte d'entrée et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête. La forme noire enrobée d'une cape, glissait silencieusement dans l'allée de la maison. Une deuxième la suivait de près.

Elle était pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son cœur laissant échapper des battements désordonnés, sa respiration sifflante.

Un autre mouvement attira son attention dans le jardin et elle se leva.

Les silhouette avaient disparu mais des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Une autre silhouette, suivie de trois autres, courrait sur le chemin dallé.

Se plantant devant la fenêtre, elle dû plisser les yeux pour distinguer ce qui se passait dehors,

Elle frissonna violemment, se sentant envahie par une infinie tristesse.

La terreur la submergea et elle voulut se précipiter au rez de chaussée, lorsqu'elle entendit une violente explosion et un cri.

- Maman... murmura-t-elle pétrifiée.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent alors. Son père se dressait contre leurs agresseurs avec le courage de l'inconscience.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Les voix lui parvinrent étouffées.

- Dites nous simplement où elle se trouve et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve.

- Elle n'est pas ici, tonna Mr Granger.

Elle saisit sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle parvint en haut de l'escalier, veillant à ne pas faire craquer le parquet.

Elle se retrouva sur le pallier à l'étage et voyait simplement le haut du crane de son père, droit et fier ; elle apercevait simplement le bout d'une baguette pointée vers sa gorge, sans pouvoir distinguer son propriétaire. Sa mère était assise par terre contre le mur, en larmes, recroquevillée, et personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Elle eut envie de hurler.

Elle serra fortement sa baguette entre ses jointure blanchies, et avança à pas mesurés, réalisant l'importance de l'effet de surprise.

Hermione se mit à descendre l'escalier. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches... Bientôt, ses pieds seraient visibles aux inconnus qui la cherchaient. Sa mère leva les yeux et son regard se voila sous la terreur. La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

Elle fixa Hermione de ses grands yeux terrifiés et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle refusait des les abandonner. Sa mère se fit plus insistante, les larmes perlant au creux de ses yeux.

"Sauve-toi" articula-t-elle en silence. Puis, "je t'aime".

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler la douce pente de ses joues et elle retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre. Elle fourra le reste de ses affaires dans sa malle qu'elle verrouilla, jeta son chat dans son panier, enfila une cape à la va vite . Elle les fit léviter et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il pleuvait des cordes. Elle escalada prestement le rebord de fenêtre et se retrouva sur le toit, déséquilibrée par ses bagages. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, rendant les ardoises glissantes.

Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre, et se retournant trop brusquement, elle dérapa, entrainée par le poids de ses valises. elle bascula et tomba à plat ventre sur les tuiles humides. Le bruit qu'elle avait provoqué alerta l'ennemi qui se précipita à l'étage. Elle entendit leurs pas dans l'escalier. Ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte de sa chambre et la virent se démener avec toutes ses affaires à la main.

- Elle est là !!!

Elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal et se redressa au moment ou les quatre Mangemorts faisaient irruption dans sa chambre.

Elle hurla et bascula du toit, au moment où ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle. Elle chuta de près de 3 mètres de hauteur.

Les quatre homme redescendirent les escaliers en courant pour la cueillir, mais lorsqu'ils parvinrent sur la pelouse fraichement tondue des Granger, il n'y avait aucun signe de la fugitive. L'herbe rase n'avait même pas la moindre trace de la chute d'un corps.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui m'ont déjà été postées, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. Je vous embrasse.

**2**

Elle se retrouva dans une ruelle humide, sentant un mélange d'urine et de sueur.

Hermione avait tout juste eut le temps de transplaner avec de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle n'était pas sure que ce fut volontaire ou sous le coup de la panique, mais en tout cas, elle était provisoirement en sécurité.

En effet, En se retournant, elle reconnu le bar "la tête de sanglier".

Elle rabattit la capuche de sa longue cape sur son visage et s'y engouffra.

La patron du bar nettoyait une table en chantonnant dans sa barbe. Il s'interrompit en entendant la clochette tinter à l'ouverture de la porte.

Il se retourna et se figea en voyant la silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Il me faudrait une chambre, murmura la silhouette à voix basse et il réalisa à quel point elle était frêle.

Se rapprochant du comptoir, elle avisa l'homme au visage marqué, paraissant plus vieux que son âge, et aux yeux très bleus. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un de droit.

Sa voix était douce mais ferme, bien que légèrement tremblante.

- Une préférence ?

- Oui, en bout de couloir s'il vous plait.

- Bien. ça vous fera 15 mornilles pour une nuit. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester, miss... ?

- Dickens, Gelembra Dickens. Je ne sais pas, plusieurs nuits je pense.

Il lui tendit une lourde clé.

- deuxième étage, chambre 213, la dernière à droite au bout du couloir.

- Merci.

Elle posa la monnaie sur le comptoir et s'esquiva rapidement, souhaitant échapper à son regard scrutateur.

La chambre était sombre et miteuse. Elle en tira prestement les rideaux de lourde toile pourpre poussiéreuse et s'assit. sur le couvre lit délavé, le visage dans ses mains. Elle ne parvint pas à pleurer.

Elle se redressa brusquement, commençant à faire les cent pas, son esprit tournant en accéléré.

La culpabilité la submergeait. Elle avait abandonné ses parents. Elle devait y retourner.

Elle transplana pour la seconde fois et se retrouva accroupie dans les buissons touffus et humides du voisin d'en face.

Elle se mit à suffoquer.

A l'évidence, la maison était vide, dévastée. Le toit avec presque été littéralement arraché. La porte pendait mollement sur des gonds descellés, battant tristement contre le mur fissuré, les murs ne tenaient plus debout, les vitres brisées.

La maison était en ruines, comme si elle avait été rasée par un ouragan particulièrement violent.

Elle traversa la route en courant, pleurant et trébuchant.

Elle se précipita en courant vers sa maison, traversant imprudemment la route, hurlant son désespoir.

- Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn !

Elle grimpa les marches à quatre pattes, les mains écorchés, ruisselante.

Elle passa l'entrée branlante en dérapant sur le carrelage humide de sang. Dans la cuisine, le corps de son père torturé gisait dans une flaque rouge, défiguré et elle du retenir une violente nausée. Elle vit qu'il avait désespérément tenté de se défendre, en vain.

Sa mère était toujours prostrée dans son coin, le regard fixe, en état de choc?

Hermione se précipita dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Pardon Maman, je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

A ce moment là, madame Granger bascula lourdement sur le côté, son crâne heurtant le sol et resta ainsi, face contre terre, sur le carrelage autrefois immaculé de la cuisine.

Sa mère était morte, fauchée par un avadra kedavra, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à éviter lorsque son tour était venu, accueillant la mort avec reconnaissance, traumatisée d'avoir vu son époux mourir sous ses yeux. Yeux morts, ouverts sur un monde en lambeaux, dans lequel elle abandonnait sa fille.

Ses yeux vitreux la fixaient sans la voir. Et c'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme sentit sa raison vaciller pour de bon.

Alors elle craqua, s'effondrant sur le sol maculé du sang de ceux qu'elle aimait, et hurla sa douleur, indifférente au fait qu'elle risquait d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaitre.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle se releva difficilement, les yeux rouges et douloureux mais froids. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait l'étouffait de l'intérieur mais elle devait la refouler pour avancer et les venger.

Elle commença à errer dans la maison, récupérant au hasard ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

Elle arriva dans la chambre de ses parents et la vue du lit parfaitement fait déclencha une nouvelle crise de larme. Elle se traina jusqu'au coffre fort dissimulé derrière un tableau. Cachette classique mais efficace.

Elle tourna plusieurs fois la molette jusqu'à entendre le petit clic caractéristique.

Elle y trouva pas mal d'argent en liquide. Elle emporta tout.

Un petit paquet enrobé dans du papier craft portant son nom attira son attention. Elle écarta le papier et vit qu'il contenait un petit coffret en bois foncé, aux reflets cuivrés.

Elle le mit dans sa poche.

Elle embrassa ses parents, et en sortant sur le pas de la porte, lança un sort qui recouvrit l'intégralité du bâtiment de fleurs des champs. Elle transplana, laissant son passé derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive à continuer cette histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous plait pour le moment. J'espère également que mon style d'écriture vous convient et que je ne fais pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

Je vous embrasse tous.

Voici le 3ème chapitre. Have fun !

**3**

Elle se terrait dans sa petite chambre de l'auberge et n'en sortait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et toujours entièrement dissimulée par sa cape. Elle n'avait prévenu personne et comptait simplement prendre le Poudlard express le jour de la rentrée.

Elle savait bien que sa disparition ne pouvait être passée inaperçue mais elle ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur elle et n'avait envie de voir personne.

Au bout de deux jours à fixer le chemin de traverse qui s'étendait sous sa fenêtre, d'une regard morne, elle entendit du bruit qui venait du rez de chaussée. Elle se leva prestement, enfila sa cape, et se saisit de sa baguette, elle attendit, l'oreille aux aguets,

Des pas montaient l'escalier et se rapprochaient de sa chambre, Elle se campa solidement sur ses deux pieds, prête à attaquer,

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa lentement et la porte s'ouvrit,

Une ombre s'allongea sur le seuil de la porte.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à bondir, Arthur Weasley s'avança prudemment.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Hermione ! Par Merlin, tu es vivante !

Il la serra contre lui et l'entraina en bas.

- Je l'ai trouvée ! Cria-t-il.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et plusieurs Aurors arrivèrent.

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et quelques autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il écarquillaient tous les yeux à sa vue.

Finalement, ils récupérèrent ses affaires et la ramenèrent au quartier général de l'ordre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit après s'être lavée et changée, son visage était dur.

Elle s'installa à la grande table de bois sombre autour de laquelle tout le monde se trouvait déjà.

- Je veux tout savoir, commença-t-elle.

Il se regardèrent tout, craintifs.

- Maugrey est mort, commença Arthur.

Elle se figea sous le coup de la surprise.

- Une attaque a été dirigée spécialement contre lui. Comme tu dois le savoir, le sortilège de fidélitas est brisé lorsque son détenteur n'est plus. La question maintenant, c'est de savoir comment ils ont appris qu'il en était le dépositaire.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle leur en voulait.

- Si vous m'aviez amenée ici dès le début, mes parents ne seraient pas morts, cracha-t-elle.

- Ils auraient été en danger même si tu n'étais pas trouvée à leur côté.

- Donc, je suis responsable, souffla-t-elle.

- NON ! Tu n'est pas responsable Hermione. Rien de ce que tu aurais fait ne les auraient sauvés.

- Sauf si je m'étais rendue.

- Ne pense pas ce genre de choses, intervint Molly Weasley.

- Je vais me coucher.

La semaine s'écoula lentement, entre larmes et désespoir. Elle ne sortit quasiment pas de sa chambre jusqu'au jour de la rentrée.

Elle n'avait pas revu ses amis.

Elle arriva sur le quai de la gare, accompagnée par Remus, qui comprenait mieux qu'elle ne le supposait sa peine. Il sentait bien que Poudlard serait désormais son foyer et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter de toute l'année.

- Hermione, commença-t-il prudemment.

Elle le regarda, une expression vide sur le visage.

- J'avais complètement oublié de te donner ça.

Il lui tendit une lourde enveloppe de parchemin qu'elle ouvrit.

La grande lettre manuscrite de la main du directeur lui sembla vide de sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit la petite pièce de métal aux armoiries de sa maison.

- Préfète en chef ?

L'espace d'un instant, son regard s'éclaira.

- Félicitations, souffla Lupin.

- Merci.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle esquissa un sourire.

Elle monta dans le train et rejoignit Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna dans leur wagon.

Ils semblaient tendus.

Neville fut le premier à intervenir.

- Hermione... Je sais que ce n'est surement pas le moment, mais je tenais à te dire que nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé et que nous serons là, quoi que tu aies besoin.

- Merci Neville.

Elle sentit les larmes perler et baissa la tête, tentant vainement de les dissimuler.

Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mione, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi cet été, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Ils nous ont interdit d'avoir des contacts avec toi, de peur les informations ne soient interceptées.

Elle leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude du jeune homme. La sincérité et la tristesse qu'elle y lut lui fit du bien et elle se blottit contre lui.

Elle avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec le survivant. Certaines personnes l'aurait qualifiée d'ambiguë, mais il n'en était rien. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère, son soutien. Et l'amour qu'elle lui portait était unique à bien des égards.

Et elle réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué et combien elle avait besoin de lui.

Le professeur MacGonnagal frappa sèchement à la porte du compartiment.

- Mlle Granger. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Je dois vous informer des devoirs qui vous incombent à vous, ainsi qu'à votre homologue en tant que préfets en chefs.

- Bien Professeur.

Elle la suivit à travers les wagons, afin d'atteindre celui situé en queue de train.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en y entrant.

Drago Malefoy, une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus, et qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années, s'y trouvait, affalé sur la banquette comme s'il en était le souverain, un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai de vous tenir correctement.

Il se redressa, docile mais narquois.

- Bien. Donc, comme vous le savez, vous êtes tous les deux les préfets en chef de cette promotion. Vos rôles seront de faire régner l'ordre et le respect, ainsi que de montrer l'exemple, surtout en ces temps troublés. Je compte sur vous pour prouver aux autres élèves qu'une cohabitation et une entente relative est possible sans vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Et si ça dégénère, je ne me priverai pas de vous destituer de votre titre.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, retenant une remarque cinglante.

- Cohabitation, avez-vous dit ? questionna la Griffondor.

- En effet, durant toute cette année, vous partagerez un appartement comprenant une salle commune, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Vous aurez la possibilité d'y prendre également vos repas si vous le souhaitez.

Ils se regardèrent, horrifiés. Vivre ensemble ? Pendant un an ?

- Euh Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous avez pu remarquer que ce n'est pas exactement l'entente cordiale entre Malefoy et Moi.

- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas négociable, à moins que vous souhaitiez laissez votre place à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non.

- Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, puis de retourna,

- Miss ?

- Oui ?

- Je tenait à vous présenter également toutes mes condoléances,

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans répondre, tandis que son homologue la fixait d'un air curieux.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient stupéfaits.

Drago brisa le silence le premier.

- C'est bien ma veine. Me coltiner une sang de bourbe toute l'année.

- Et moi, une fouine.

Son ton le fit lever la tête.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, indifférente. Il se permit de la détailler à son insu. Malgré son extrême minceur, elle avait beaucoup changé et était devenu une jolie jeune femme et il ne put s'empêcher de la scruter d'un air appréciateur.

Finalement, le calvaire ne serait peut être pas total.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre au château, dans les diligences tirées par les sombrals, qu'à présent Hermione pouvait voir.

Elle réalisa avec étonnement que Malefoy les distinguaient également.

"Avec tous les meurtres auxquels il a du assister..." pensa-t-elle avec dégout.

Ils atterrirent en souplesse devant Poudlard et se rendirent automatiquement dans la grande salle. Dumbledore se leva à l'arrivée des élèves et leva les bras en signe de bienvenue. Son visage parcheminé était éclairé par un sourire bienveillant. Il attendit que tous les élèves furent installés pour laisser le choixpeau faire son travail.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de chanter, il put débuter la répartition. Les premières années semblaient encore plus minuscules que d'habitude. Hermione les fixaient avec un air bienveillant, amusée par leur expression terrifiées. Elle se souvenait de sa répartition, il y avait 6 ans déjà. Elle avait le trac mais était surtout impatiente de commencer les cours, avide d'apprendre et de s'intégrer à ce nouveau monde qui lui ouvrait les bras. A cette époque, elle était heureuse et insouciante. Elle se rembrunit en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

- Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous revoir cette année malgré les temps difficiles actuels. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes plus que jamais, nous unir, nous soutenir, contre l'adversité. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. J'entends vos estomacs crier famine, donc, Bon appétit !

Les élèves se ruèrent pour la plupart sur les mets délicieux qui recouvraient les tables. Ils mangèrent comme des ogres. Ron et Harry ne furent d'ailleurs pas les derniers à tout dévorer. Ils soupirèrent d'aise lorsque les plats disparurent, assis en arrière sur le banc, les mains sur leur ventre proéminent, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Elle sourit, légèrement agacée, mais ne pipa mot.

Elle était épuisée et avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Le professeur MacGonnagal se leva enfin de la table des professeurs, le chapeau de travers et la démarche hésitante. Elle laissa aux préfets le soin de conduire les premières années à leur dortoir et leur expliquer les règles de vie, tandis qu'elle emmenait les préfets à leur salle commune réservée.

Ils suivaient tous les deux leur professeur de métamorphose en silence. Hermione fixait son dos, la tête vide, tandis que Drago lui jetait des petites regards furtifs, essayant de déchiffrer ses pensées.

MacGonnagal s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un hydre à 3 têtes qui ondulait étrangement sur une cuve remplie de flammes. Hermione s'approcha, tentant de comprendre ce que représentait le tableau. Elle frissonna en voyant la lueur maléfique dans les yeux de l'animal et comprit qu'il couvait ses œufs dans un gouffre brulant.

Le professeur eut un regard d'excuse :

- Nous ne savions pas où le mettre. Il effraye tout le monde. Il n'est pas méchant mais faites malgré tout attention aux jets de flamme.

Le mot de passe est "Entraide"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacé. Quelle naïveté !

Il pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Elle était à couper le souffle. Une immense cheminée en pierre de taille abritait un feu qui brulait joyeusement dans l'âtre et réchauffait la totalité de la pièce. Deux canapés et deux fauteuils qui paraissaient plus que confortables l'encadraient ainsi qu'une table basse massive en chêne foncé.

Deux pans de murs étaient recouverts de livres totalement éclectiques et une table de travail ronde, en bois également s'y trouvait. De grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur le parc du château.

- Je vous laisse vous installer. Les cours ne commenceront que dans deux jours mais une réunion aura lieu demain matin pour mettre en place les rondes et autres projets dont vous devrez vous occuper. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous entretuer.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était aussi belle que le reste : le traditionnel lit à baldaquin se dressait contre le mur de gauche. Le dessus de lit était rouge et brodé de fils d'or, de légers voilages l'encadraient.

Un bureau trônait contre le mur droit, à côté d'une lourde armoire en pin.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie aux couleurs chaudes.

La chambre de Drago était identique mais dans les couleurs des Serpentards.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira à fond l'odeur de pin qui embaumait l'air. Elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle allait devoir oublier les horreurs qui s'étaient produites durant l'été et reprendre son existence là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Épuisée, elle se coucha directement et s'endormit à peine avait-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 !

J'en profite pour ajouter également le chapitre 5 étant donné que celui-ci est plutôt court.

Caro.

**4**

Le lendemain matin, elle rejoint ses amis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Alors, ton appartement ? lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Très joli, je vais pouvoir travailler en paix.

- Travailler ? Mais Mione, c'est l'occase ou jamais de faire la fiesta !

- Ron, commença-t-elle avec la furieuse impression de parler à un demeuré. Primo, nous avons les aspics à la fin de l'année, deuxio, je vis avec Malefoy qui est autant préfet en chef que moi. Je pense que je vais éviter de bousiller mes chances de survie tout de suite.

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Ginny se joignait à eux. Elle embrassa Harry et s'installa à coté d'Hermione.

- D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment avec lui ? fit-elle

- On ne s'adresse pas la parole et c'est aussi bien.

La rousse hocha la tête.

- Bon, je dois me rendre à la réunion des préfets, fit Hermione en se levant.

- Tu nous fera visiter ton appart ?

Elle s'éloigna sans répondre.

- Pauvre Hermione, commença Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, continua Harry.

- Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Il faut simplement lui montrer qu'on est là pour elle. Ce qu'elle a vécu est atroce.

- Ce que je comprends pas, fit Ron en engouffrant un œuf brouillé, c'est qu'elle se comporte presque normalement. Elle ne hurle pas, ne pleure pas... Rien. Elle est juste... froide.

- Elle est en état de choc crétin.

- Et puis je crois qu'elle nous en veut, fit Harry en baissant les yeux sur sa tartine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on l'a laissée tombée. On aurait jamais du les écouter. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'on a prises, tu vois bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Maugrey est mort, ses parents aussi. Elle n'a pas d'autre famille que nous. On aurait du passer outre et la ramener.

- ça n'aurait pas sauvé ses parents, Harry, fit Ginny d'une voix douce.

- Je sais. Mais je me sens démuni face à sa douleur. Elle essaye de nous faire croire qu'elle s'en sort seule mais je sais qu'elle a mal. Mais je ne tiens pas à raviver ça en lui en parlant.

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Elle croisa Malefoy au détour d'un couloir et il s'y rendirent ensemble en silence. Sa présence ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme. Son côté cynique et amer lui facilitait les choses.

Ils arrivèrent les derniers.

- Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. Nous sommes donc réunis ce jour pour mettre en place l'organisation des préfets. Il sera donc convenu que Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy feront des rondes 3 fois par semaine. Ils se chargeront également de l'organisation des bals de Noël et de fin d'année. Ils seront également en mesure de valider ou pas les retraits de points infligés. Les préfets devront quant à eux faire des rondes les quatre jours restants et prêter main forte aux préfets en chef. Pour le reste, vous vous débrouillerez entre vous. Est ce que tout vous semble clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent congé.

Hermione retourna à sa salle commune suivie par Drago.

- Hé Granger !

Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route sans lui prêter attention.

- Attends ! Pourquoi MacGonnagal t'as présenté ses condoléances ?

Elle stoppa net et se retourna lentement. Elle le fixa avec un sourire narquois mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu devrais le savoir, sale petite fouine

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le savoir.

Il la bouscula et passa devant elle pour rentrer dans la salle. Elle le saisit par sa cape et le poussa contre le mur. Surpris, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

- Tu vas me payer ça Granger.

Elle se jeta sur lui, le bloquant contre le mur et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

- Tu veux savoir Malefoy ? Ben je vais te le dire. Tes petits copains ont torturé et assassiné mes parents juste parce que c'est moi qu'ils voulaient. Tu dois avoir bien les boules que j'ai réussi à m'échapper, siffla-t-elle, haineuse. Ton seul plaisir, c'est de te repaitre de la souffrance des autres.

Il avait l'air abasourdi.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

Elle le repoussa et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

Il la suivit en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque, réfléchit quelques minutes et prit un livre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle commune et se percha sur son rebord. Sortant son paquet de cigarettes, elle en alluma une et savoura avec délice la sensation de la fumée qui se diffusait dans ses poumons.

Drago l'observait avec curiosité.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra son regard gris.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

- Rien. Je peux t'en taxer une ?

Elle lui jeta le paquet, sans le regarder, qu'il rattrapa au vol. Il s'installa dans le canapé, sur lequel il s'allongea de tout son long, et fuma en silence.

Il réfléchissait. Le comportement de la jeune fille l'intriguait. Ce qu'elle lui avait révélé précédemment l'avait choqué. Il n'était absolument pas au courant de l'assassinat de ses parents.

En effet, il avait prit ses distances avec le monde auquel le destinait son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de forcer Drago à suivre sa voie et voulait que la décision vienne de lui. Son père n'était pas le monstre sanguinaire que tout le monde s'imaginait, en tout cas pas avec son fils.

Il ne s'intéressait plus à l'actualité. Il aimait ses parents mais ne tenait pas à devenir un assassin. Et les horreurs commises par les forces obscures le répugnaient de plus en plus.

D'où son ignorance concernant le crime commis envers la famille d'Hermione, qui avait pourtant été abondamment relayé par la gazette du sorcier.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait faire un choix. Mais pour l'instant, il ne savait que faire et était rongé par le doute.


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous poste également le chapitre 5 pour compenser la longueur du chapitre précédent.

Bises.

Caro.

**5**

La vie au château se déroulait sans incidents notoires. Parfois, des bagarres survenaient entre les élèves de Serpentard et ceux des autres maisons. Le monde était en guerre. Tous les jours, Hermione recevait la gazette à laquelle elle était toujours abonnée et tous les jours, elle apportait son lot quotidien de mauvaises nouvelles. Des attaques de moldus, des aurors capturés... Le combat faisait rage à l'extérieur mais au sein de l'école, la sécurité demeurait relativement. En effet, Poudlard restait le seul endroit sur.

La cohabitation entre Hermione et Drago se passait relativement bien. Le jeune homme, qui semblait avoir changé, paraissait avoir abandonné les insultes à l'attention de la jeune femme et elle ne le provoquait pas non plus en retour. Il leur arrivait de passer des soirées ensemble, au coin du feu à discuter de choses et d'autres. Mais jamais ils n'abordaient de sujets fâcheux.

Elle faisait doucement le deuil de ses parents et commençait à se remettre de leur mort. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté mais il était moins mordant. Elle avait relégué les évènements au fin fond d'un tiroir de sa mémoire.

Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ses amis, préférant la tranquillité de sa salle commune, et presque la présence silencieuse de son colocataire.

L'hiver se rapprochait peu à peu. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé et l'air se rafraichissait.

Un samedi matin, Hermione se lança dans un grand ménage. Elle récura la salle commune, la salle de bain et termina par sa chambre. Elle était en train de ranger son armoire. Elle sortit ses capes d'été et les rangea tout au fond. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin avant un moment.

L'un d'elle lui sembla plus lourde que les autres. Intriguée, elle en fouilla les poches.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe, étonnée, et en ressortit un petit coffret en bois verni, délicatement ajouré ainsi qu'une enveloppe portant son nom. Il brillait dans la douce lumière qui baignait sa chambre. Son petit fermoir en cuivre brossé finissait admirablement cette œuvre d'art. Elle le retourna dans tous les sens.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu avant le jour de la mort de ses parents. Et pourtant, il était dans le coffre fort de ceux-ci. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais il était verrouillé.

Puis elle jeta un œil à l'enveloppe. L'écriture fine de sa mère y avait tracé son prénom. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, presque tremblante. Son intuition lui chuchotait qu'une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du découvrir s'y trouvait. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité...

Elle commença à lire, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le couvre lit, grinçant des dents. Elle sentait sa conscience vaciller entre colère et tristesse, pitié et intransigeance.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Ses parents ne lui faisaient-ils pas suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer qui elle était ?

Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir mais elle finit pas surmonter sa nausée.

Hermione était une enfant adoptée. Ses parents étaient stériles, d'où le fait qu'elle était fille unique.

Elle avait été abandonnée sur les marches d'un hôpital moldu à l'âge d'un mois et avait élu domicile peu de temps après chez les Granger qui l'avaient élevée avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de lui avouer la vérité étant donné le peu de chances qu'elle avait d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas leur fille biologique, l'aimant cependant comme telle.

Mais les évènements qui avaient commencé à se produire les avaient convaincu de se préparer au pire. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Leur lettre ne disaient pas grand chose et ils n'abordaient pas le sujet dans le détail.

Apparemment, les réponses à toutes ces questions se trouvaient dans le fameux coffret.

Une petite clé en cuivre tomba de l'enveloppe.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, semblant hésiter à l'utiliser.

Levant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la lumière avait baissé. Le soir tombait lentement et il était bientôt l'heure de diner.

Elle descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Ron remplissait son assiette autant qu'il le pouvait avec un air gourmand.

Elle eut envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Mais elle réussit à se contenir, crispant les mâchoires.

Elle s'installa en silence en face d'Harry qui l'observa à son insu. Ses traits semblaient figés. Elle essayait de donner le change, discutant avec Ginny d'une manière qu'elle voulait insouciante, mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe.

Il garda le silence, connaissant Hermione. Si elle ne venait pas d'elle même, elle se braquerait. Il se tenait prêt à la soutenir si elle en ressentait le besoin mais il ne souhaitait pas s'incruster dans l'intimité de son chagrin. Chaque personne avait une manière différence de surmonter un deuil, et si celle de la lionne était la solitude, il le respecterait.

Elle leva la tête vers lui à ce moment et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle n'aurait pas pu le définir mais elle sentait inconsciemment ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Le manque de tact de Ron était largement compensé, dans des moments comme cela, par la perspicacité d'Harry.

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, en guise de remerciements et il comprit.

Le repas achevé, elle s'étira, se sentant lourde, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa salle commune, Malefoy était vautré dans le canapé et la fixait avec un air goguenard.

Elle l'ignora royalement et passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard.

Le sourire du jeune homme se figea légèrement : il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, ce qui l'aurait grandement amusé. D'ailleurs, s'il avait su dans quel état d'esprit Hermione se trouvait, il aurait évité de la pousser à bout. Mais il se sentait d'humeur joueuse.

- Alors Granger, sale journée ?

- Encore pire depuis que je me trouve en ta présence.

Drago sourit encore plus largement. Les joutes verbales qui l'opposaient à la Griffondor l'amusaient.

- Avoue plutôt que je te fais un effet que tu ne saurais assumer.

- L'effet que tu me fais Malefoy et que TU ne saurais assumer, serait celui d'envoyer ma main à travers ta gueule de con.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de se détendre. Elle se dévêtit et la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps et le débarrassant de ses impuretés autant physiques que mentales lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sécha rapidement, enfila un pyjama et ressortit de la salle de bain.

Lorsque Drago releva la tête, il sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Elle venait de traverser la salle commune en mini-short et débardeur gris et bleu, pieds nus, ses longues jambes pâles s'élançant hors du petit carré de tissu.

Elle se planta devant la bibliothèque, les mains sur les hanches, l'air concentré. Finalement, elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir attraper le lourd volume, ce qui fit remonter légèrement remonter son short, dévoilant à peine la naissance de ses jolies fesses rebondies.

Le jeune homme se contrôlait difficilement, sa respiration s'accélérant, subjugué, tandis que la jeune femme ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'attraction qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui.

Elle se retourna et la lueur qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux la surprit. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle se sentait flattée mais agacée.

Il fallait reconnaitre à Drago qu'il était d'une beauté assez étourdissante. Un visage d'ange sur un corps de Dieu, mais avec un cœur de démon. Elle s'étira machinalement tandis que le beau blond retenait un soupir de frustration, apercevant la peau diaphane de son ventre, puis vint s'allonger sur le canapé pour lire, en face de lui.

- Je dois quand même dire que tu es sacrément bien roulée pour une sang-de-bourbe Granger.

Elle le regarda d'un air narquois mais ne répondit pas.

- Mais dommage que ça ne serve pas... ajouta-t-il.

- Ne sois pas jaloux Malefoy.

- Jaloux, moi ?

- Absolument, et juste parce que tout ça ne t'appartiendra jamais, dit-elle en faisant un geste du bras la désignant.

- Je ne vais pas me souiller avec une sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-il, vexé. Car il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison.

- N'empêche que je sais très bien ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux.

Il commençait à s'énerver et elle fit comme si elle était seule, l'ignorant délibérément.

- Tu te plantes complètement Granger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Elle se leva, alluma une cigarette, toujours souriante et se replongea dans son livre.

Il l'observait et savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Puis il décida de lâcher prise, sachant très qu'il ne ferait que s'enfoncer s'il tentait de se défendre plus que de raison.

- Accio cigarettes.

Et il attrapa le paquet au vol.

- Tu pourrais demander quand même !

Il rit et en alluma une. Elle se renfrogna.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je peux faire.

- Simple question. En fait, je m'ennuie.

- Ennuie-toi tout seul alors. Je suis en train de lire.

- Ce que tu peux être chiante !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu es toujours en train de me titiller...

- Oh un peu d'humour.

- De l'humour ? Tu fais pas ça pour être drôle mais juste parce que tu peux pas me blairer.

Il se tut.

D'un coup, il eut le sentiment de faire une chute de 30 étages.

Suite aux paroles d'Hermione, il venait de réaliser qu'il l'aimait bien. Alors qu'il était censé la mépriser plus que tout.

Il la regarda et fut étonné de voir qu'elle faisait de même. Elle avait senti son changement d'attitude suite à ses paroles.

Elle était si jolie. Aucune trace d'animosité dans ses grands yeux chocolats, juste une résignation sordide.

- Tu vois, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva comme pour le fuir et toutes ses années d'insultes et de mépris semblèrent ne plus rien signifier pour lui.

- Attends ! fit-il soudainement, en se levant également, et posant la main sur son bras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa peau était douce et tiède.

Elle regarda sa main sur son bras et frissonna. Il crut que c'était de dégout et il la retira.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-elle, troublée.

Elle voulait le fuir, déstabilisée par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

- Bonne nuit.

Il ne sut quoi dire et la laissa s'en aller. Il attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa chambre pour se rassoir. Il se sentait perdu. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il admirait son intelligence et qu'elle était magnifique.

Puis soudain, il reprit ses esprit, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait !

Si son père le voyait...


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6 rien que pour vous ^^

Have fun,

Bises.

Caro.

**6**

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, heureuse de ne pas avoir de cours. Samedi, journée bénie.

Elle se prépara et ses yeux tombèrent sur le coffret posé sur son bureau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'ouvrir.

Il était encore tôt. Elle décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, sachant qu'à cette heure ci, ses amis ne seraient pas encore levés et elle ne tenait pas à les croiser.

Elle avala rapidement son café et ses pancakes au sirop d'érable et remonta dans ses appartements.

Drago était levé. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain et du se contraindre à ne pas l'imaginer nu, ruisselant, la peau luisante sur ses muscles saillants... STOP !

Elle avait presque failli pénétrer dans la salle de bain pour satisfaire sa curiosité fantasmatique.

Elle se secoua mentalement. Elle avait beaucoup plus important à faire.

Sitôt rentrée dans sa chambre, elle attrapa le coffret précautionneusement, comme s'il allait la bruler puis elle se décida à l'ouvrir.

Il ne contenait pas grand chose.

Un pendentif, une pierre, un flacon et une lettre.

Le moment allait être décisif, elle le sentait. Elle allait connaître la vérité sur ses origines.

Elle examina les objets plus en détail, un par un.

Le pendentif était étrange, un peu trop lourd et imposant pour être porté par une femme. Peut-être appartenait-il à son père ? Il représentait un serpent enroulé autour d'une superbe pierre qui semblait être une émeraude.

Elle frémit. Serpentard ?

Elle le reposa et s'empara de la pierre. Elle était lisse, comme si elle avait été longuement polie. Elle était vert foncé et luisait d'une lueur étrange qui rappelait des vapeurs d'essence. Elle eut une impression bizarre lorsqu'elle la saisit, une sorte de fourmillement qui émanait de la pierre sembla monter dans ses doigts jusqu'à la base du poignet.

Elle la reposa lentement.

Le flacon contenait une sorte de brume bleuté qui tourbillonnait mollement. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait : de pensées. Harry lui avait raconté comment Dumbledore se débarrassait d'elles afin de pouvoir les consulter à loisir par la suite dans ce qu'il appelait une pensine. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait en fin de compte de souvenirs. ça offrait plus une vision d'un évènement passé qu'un point de vue sur celui ci. Tout n'était qu'objectivité.

Sa curiosité était intense.

Enfin, tremblante, elle prit la lettre qu'elle décacheta avec lenteur.

Une écriture plutôt ronde s'étalait sur toute la surface du parchemin. Elle était régulière et féminine. Hermione regarda la signature : Wilhelmina Matthiews.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur descendait dans sa poitrine. L'émotion lui étreignit les entrailles.

Elle commença à lire, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-------------------------------------------------

" Mon Amour, mon Enfant, mon Trésor,

Si tu lis un jour cette lettre, c'est que ton univers risque d'être englouti par de sombres heures.

Ne m'en veux pas si je t'ai abandonnée, ce n'étais pas de mon plein gré. Je t'ai aimée plus que tout et j'aurai tant voulu te chérir et te protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Mais laisse moi te raconter mon histoire avant de me juger.

Je me suis mariée très jeune, à peine 18 ans.

Je sortais de Poudlard, et c'est là bas que nous nous sommes connus, ton père et moi, tous deux Serpentards.

Tu es une descendante de la Grande famille de nobles sang pur Matthiews.

Nous sommes tombés éperdument amoureux. Nous avons vécus de merveilleux moments.

Tu es née peu de temps après et nous étions les plus heureux sur terre.

Mais ton père a commencé à changer sans que je ne le vois venir. Ses ambitions ont dépassé les miennes et les espoirs que j'avais pour notre vie future.

J'ai commencé à avoir peur de lui, et lorsque j'ai senti que nos vies, à toutes les deux, pourraient être en danger, j'ai pris la fuite, t'emmenant avec moi.

Mais j'étais tombée gravement malade entre temps, et je dus me résoudre à te confier à un monde que je savais qu'il ne côtoierait jamais : celui des Moldus.

J'ai eu le cœur brisé mais je n'avais d'autre choix si je voulais que tu grandisse plus en sécurité qu'auprès de lui.

Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne suis plus.

Mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours, même au delà de la mort. Tu as été la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé ma fille, mon plus grand bonheur même s'il a duré trop peu de temps.

Quoi que tu fasse, je serai fière de toi.

Fais tes propres choix.

Je te joins à cette lettre le pendentif de ton aïeul Nigel Matthiews, un souvenir de famille ; un flacon contenant mes souvenirs qui te permettront peut être de mieux comprendre, ainsi qu'une pierre aux grands pouvoirs.

Tu devras la tenir entre tes mains et réciter cette formule pour l'activer :

"Ab imo pectore, ab intestat, ab uno disce omnes".

Tu comprendras seule je pense de quoi il s'agit.

Je suis certaine qu'à présent, tu es devenue une intelligente et belle sorcière. Je t'aime ma petite. Prends bien soin de toi.

Je veille sur toi de là-haut.

Ta mère.

Wilhelmina Matthiews.

PS : Je t'ai laissé de quoi vivre dans le coffre 203 de Gringott qui est à ton nom."

------------------------------------------

Hermione se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas en train de faire une crise de catatonie, encore sous le choc. Incapable de se mouvoir, elle regardait dans le vide, ne réussissant pas à fixer quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, elle était issue d'une prestigieuse, en tout cas, par le passé, famille de sang pur.

Elle eut un bref sourire : ça en surprendrait plus d'un. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler ce secret.

Elle en était fière mais ne tenait pas à ce que ça s'ébruite.

Elle voulait absolument voir les souvenirs de sa mère.

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Il lui fallait la pensine de Dumbledore. Mais comment se la procurer ? Elle allait devoir faire preuve de ruse.

Une nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : son côté serpentard allait surement lui servir.

.

Elle finit par passer le reste de sa journée avec ses amis, qui la trouvèrent aussi étrange que d'habitude mais plus enjouée. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses prunelles.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements le soir, Malefoy s'entrainait au sortilège de mutisme sur une grenouille qu'il avait empruntée à Flitwick.

Son visage était éclairé par un sourire rêveur qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Tu as l'air bien joyeuse Granger...

Elle se contenta de lui lancer le sourire le plus narquois qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Ah, je comprends mieux, continua-t-il.

- Quoi donc la fouine ?

- Weasmoche s'est enfin déclaré donc tu as l'espoir de ne pas finir ta vie, vieille, seule et moche, avec ton chat.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, comme pour se retenir.

- Malefoy, commença-t-elle. Je pense que tu seras en mesure de me les briser le jour où tu sauras lancer convenablement un sort.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Silencio, fit elle en brandissant sa baguette tandis que les beaux yeux gris du blond s'écarquillaient de surprise.

Il se mit à trépigner sur place, ses traits déformés par la fureur mais sans émettre le moindre bruit tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire et quittait la pièce.

----------------------------------

Les cours reprirent, les élèves s'enlisant dans une routine salutaire.

Les rondes que la Griffondor faisait avec Drago se passaient plutôt bien, se déroulant dans un silence bienfaiteur. Aucun évènement en particulier n'était à signaler au sein de l'école, outre quelques bagarres. Les deux préfets en chef se contentaient de les séparer et de leur retirer des points avant de les renvoyer à leurs dortoirs. Il faisaient le lendemain un compte rendu au professeur MacGonnagal qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

-----------------------------------

Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d' "emprunter" la pensine du directeur. Ils étaient surchargés de devoirs et elle n'avait que peu de temps pour y penser.

Mais un soir, alors qu'elle aidait Ron à terminer son devoir d'astronomie pendant qu'Harry était à son entrainement de Quidditch, elle apprit une nouvelle qui allait lui rendre service.

Le survivant rentrait tout juste, encore couvert de boue, les cheveux encore plus hérissés qu'à son habitude.

Il s'approcha d'eux en courant presque.

- Il y a du nouveau on dirait, chuchota-t-il tandis que les deux autres levaient vers lui des yeux étonnés.

Il s'assit près d'eux et ils se penchèrent instinctivement vers lui.

- J'ai entendu Rogue et Dumbledore discuter. Apparemment, le directeur part cette nuit pour une nouvelle mission pour l'ordre.

- Cette nuit ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit.

- Oui, il semblerait qu'il y ait des difficultés au niveau du ralliement des Gobelins à notre cause. Je n'ai pas pu en entendre beaucoup plus. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils exigent encore plus de privilèges.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas rallier tout le monde, fit Ron avec sagesse. Tu-sais-Qui a de plus gros moyens que nous. Et de nombreuses créatures comme les vampires ou les Trolls adoreraient pouvoir boire à nouveau du sang humain et nous ne pouvons pas leur offrir ça.

Harry soupira, fataliste.

- Tu es bien silencieuse Hermione.

- Je réfléchissais. Vivement que tout ça se termine...

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oh ! Harry, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais bien que je ne souhaite pas que tu affrontes Voldemort mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. J'ai compris. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'en voir le bout.

Ils passèrent la fin de soirée à discuter de tout et de rien et chacun alla se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la signification du titre de ma fanfic = Du fond du coeur, sans avoir fait de testament, et qu'un seul vous apprenne à les connaitre tous.

Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est du latin ^^.

En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 7.

Bisous,

Caro.

**7**

La journée de cours du lendemain était une aubaine pour Hermione. Sortilèges, Histoire de la magie, Soins aux créatures magiques et études des moldus. Rien de totalement indispensable en fait, si l'on tenait compte du fait qu'elle était largement en avance concernant le programme de cours.

Elle se leva, se constitua un visage fermé et après s'être préparée, descendit dans la salle commune. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc à côté de Ron.

- Tu te sens bien Hermione ? fit Harry. Je te trouve un peu palotte.

- Je suis barbouillée ce matin.

Elle fit la grimace.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, c'est hors de question que je manque un cours. On a les aspics à la fin de l'année.

- Oui, enfin, si tu te soignes pas, tu auras l'air maligne si tu es dans cet était là aux aspics, insista Ron.

- ça va passer.

Ils n'en rajoutèrent pas mais levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Flitwick les attendaient, debout sur son bureau, désavantagé par sa très petite taille.

C'était un des professeurs préféré des Griffondors de par sa patience.

Ses cours étaient en général plutôt amusants malgré leur difficulté.

Aujourd'hui, le thème en était le Sortilège de Torera. Les jeunes gens ensorcelaient leur tabatière qui se mettaient à se foncer dessus entre elles comme lors d'une corrida.

Harry et Ron s'amusaient beaucoup et ne furent satisfaits que lorsque leurs tabatières respectives furent détruites par trop d'assauts.

Hermione réussit comme d'habitude à la perfection son sortilège mais semblait être encore plus mal en point.

Soudain, elle se courba en deux et se mit à saigner abondamment du nez.

Elle leva la main, chancelante.

- Oh Miss Granger. Vous vous sentez bien ? fit le professeur.

- Puis-je me rendre à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

- Bien entendu !

Le sang dégoulinait à présent sur le devant de sa robe, tandis qu'elle se tenait le nez, comme pour épancher le flux. Elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit de la salle en courant, sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades inquiets.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux clos.

- ça va Granger ?

Malefoy se tenait devant elle, une lueur étrange dans son regard gris. Elle eut presque l'impression que c'était de l'inquiétude.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'allais me rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

- ça ira.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, étonnée.

- Merci quand même.

Puis elle s'éloigna vivement.

Tout en marchant, elle avala une petite pastille et les saignements s'arrêtèrent quasi instantanément.

Finalement, la boite à flemme et leurs nougats Néansang des jumeaux Weasley se révélaient utiles.

Un recuro et une robe propre plus tard, elle se faufila dans les couloirs. Elle parvint sans encombre et sans croiser personne à la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Fizwizbiz, chuchota-t-elle.

La gargouille sourit et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Chocogrenouille ? Patacitrouille ?

Elle s'acharna pendant dix minutes sans résultats.

- Il faut absolument que je monte, fit-elle, désespérée.

- Je comprends bien jeune fille, mais les règles sont les règles.

- Je suis préfète en chef. C'est très important. ça concerne vous savez qui !

- Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes la meilleure élève de l'école ? Il me semble avoir entendu notre noble directeur parler de vous. Seriez-vous également l'amie de Monsieur Potter ?

- En effet, fit elle humblement, baissant la tête, rougissant de plaisir sous le compliment.

- Bon, je vous accorde 5 minutes. Pas une de plus.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier que la gargouille venait de dévoiler.

Le bureau du directeur était plongé dans la pénombre, les lourdes tentures accrochées au fenêtres ayant été tirées.

Des objets étranges exposés sur une étagère vitrée aux jointures teintées d'or lançaient des éclairs lumineux à intervales réguliers.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur leur rôle.

Elle se précipita sur une lourde armoire en chêne dont la porte était entrouverte. La pensine s'y trouvait, vide et terne.

Un doux hululement la fit sursauter et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qui la regardait du haut de son perchoir. Il semblait en fin de vie : son plumage qui était autrefois d'un rouge lumineux était à présent clairsemé. Sa tête était entièrement dénudé et il ressemblait à un vautour. Son cou pendait tristement et elle eut un pincement au coeur.

Elle s'approcha de l'oiseau et lui gratta doucement le haut de la tête.

- Je sais que je ne devrai pas faire ça, chuchota-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je la ramènerai, promis.

Elle glissa la pensine sous sa robe, redescendit l'escalier et après avoir remercié la gargouilla, retourna dans ses appartements.

La salle commune était vide et elle fut soulagée de ne pas y trouver son colocataire.

Elle se faufila dans sa chambre, posa la pensine sur son bureau et retira sa cape.

Le flacon se trouvait toujours dans le petit coffret.

Elle le vida dans la pensine et se pencha dessus.

----------------------------------------------

Elle se sentit aspirée et atterrit dans une grande salle emplie de monde. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans un manoir d'une noble famille étant donné l'impression de richesse dégagée par le mobilier et les invités.

Elle se retourna et réprima un haut le coeur. Lucius Malefoy se tenait au bras de sa femme, Narcissa et discutait avec un petit homme portant un chapeau haut de forme violet. Ils semblaient avoir une vingtaine d'année mais étaient parfaitement reconnaissables.

- Wilhelmina !

Elle fit brusquement volte face et vit une vieille dame au port altier qui marchait d'un pas mesuré vers les Malefoy. Une jeune femme brune, au longs cheveux lisses et brillants et aux grands yeux chocolats, la suivait d'un air timide.

Elle était grande et fluette, et sa longue robe noire aux manches évasées et au col carré mettait sa silhouette élancée en valeur.

Hermione reconnu sa mère : leurs yeux étaient identiques ; leur bouche fine légèrement asymétriques ainsi que leur front droit étaient similaires.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, émue, et la trouva magnifique.

Elle se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'elle disait maintenant qu'elle discutait avec les futurs parents de Drago.

En fait, elle écoutait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Le couple relataient leur récent mariage et Hermione fut surprise de voir à quel point ils semblaient heureux. Elle qui pensait que les familles de sang pur ne s'unissaient que par pur intérêt.

La vision changea. Une autre réception tout aussi fastueuse que celle à laquelle elle avait précédemment assisté.

Sa mère était également là, toujours aussi belle, à présent vêtue d'un foureau prune qui mettait en valeur sa peau laiteuse.

Elle parlait avec un jeune homme aux traits fins qui la couvait des yeux et lui tenait la main avec déférence.

Elle aperçut également la vieille femme qui observait la scène au loin avec un sourire de contentement.

La vision suivante montrait le mariage de sa mère. Elle était resplendissante et paraissait heureuse. Un sourire lumineux éclairait son visage et elle semblait avoir pris de l'assurance. Les Malefoy encore une fois étaient présents.

La mère d'Hermione semblait littéralement flotter dans sa robe en dentelle aérienne.

Elle la vit remontée la longue allée menant à son futur mari.

Le Sorcier qui allait les marier n'était autre qu'Armando Dippet, le précédent directeur de Poudlard.

Ensuite, Hermione se retrouva dans un spacieux manoir, probablement la nouvelle résidence du jeune couple. Elle entendit des sanglots étouffés et se dirigea en direction du bruit.

Sa mère était assise sur un pouf aux motifs floraux et pleurait la tête dans les mains, ses fines épaules tremblotantes.

La jeune femme eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et le mari entra dans la pièce. Son visage était fermé et ne changea pas lorsqu'il vit sa femme dans cet état.

- Wilhelmina, un peu de dignité je te prie. Nous avons des invités. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas necessaire de te mettre dans des états pareil pour si peu.

Elle se leva avec raideur lui lançant un regard noir. Elle s'essuya les joues, se drapa dans sa cape et sortit.

Hermione apperçut brièvement la rondeur qui commençait à se dessiner sous sa robe et encore une fois, eut une furieuse envie de pleurer.

-------------------------------------------

Scène suivante :

Wilhelmina était à présent enceinte de près de 9 mois. Son ventre était énorme et déformait sa silhouette autrefois si gracieuse. En effet, elle semblait avoir maigri : ses bras s'étaient affinés, ses joues creusées, son teint devenu cireux tirait vers le jaune et ses yeux chocolats avaient perdu leur chaleur.

Elle parlait avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle fut étonnée de la complicité qu'il semblait y avoir entre elles. Et la présence du couple Malefoy dans presque tous les souvenirs précédents confirmait l'amitié qu'il semblait y avoir entre les deux familles.

- J'en ai peur Cissa. Il me terrifie.

- Ma grande, que s'est-il passé ? Vous sembliez si heureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Il a tant changé. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que le bébé qui compte. Il refuse que j'ai mon mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit et il m'a déjà prévenu qu'il prendrait en charge la totalité de son éducation.

Narcissa resta silencieuse fixant ses mains aux longs doigts. Elle était, elle aussi, particulièrement jolie.

- Qu'est qu'il a l'intention de faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il ne m'en parle pas. Mais je crois avoir compris qu'il veut "construire un nouveau monde" comme il le dit si souvent.

- Oh ! s'exclama la belle blonde.

- Oui, je sais, chuchota-t-elle.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Je te le promets. Mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

-------------------------------------------------

Le souvenir suivant donna un coup au coeur d'Hermione. Sa mère était allongée sur un lit, les jambes surélevées, les cheveux collés sur son visage par la sueur, les yeux comme fous.

Elle mettait au monde son enfant, et souffrait le martyre.

Son si doux visage était déformé par les souffrances qu'elle endurait et Hermione se sentait gênée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Les hurlements de Wilhelmina retentissaient dans la petite pièce sombre.

Ils finirent cependant par s'appaiser et les cris d'un nouveau né retentirent.

- C'est une magnifique petite fille.

La médicomage la posa sur la poitrine de sa mère et elle s'empara goulument de son sein, ce qui provoqua le sourire des personnes présentes.

- Mon Hermione, murmura la jeune femme en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, la jeune mère fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et se mit à cracher du sang. L'infirmière reprit l'enfant et le confia à la gouvernante qui disparu avec lui.

Elle revint quelques minutes avec le bébé propre et emmailloté et le mit dans son couffin.

Entre temps, Wilhemmina s'était arrêtée de tousser mais son teint restait cireux et son souffle rauque.

- Hildegarde, souffla-t-elle.

La gouvernante se précipita auprès d'elle.

- Mon sac est-il prêt ?

- Oui Madame, mais vous êtes bien trop faible pour partir maintenant.

- Il risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre

- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

Elle se leva du lit avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux, enfila sa cape et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Elle la contempla pendant plusieurs minutes amoureusement puis saisit son sac. La gouvernante l'enlaça, effondrée.

- Soyez prudente madame, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je vous le promets, répondit Wilhelmina en lui rendant son étreinte.

Une porte claqua et une voix grave retentit non loin de là.

- Où est-elle ?

La jeune femme se mit à trembler violemment, semblant figée sur place.

- Vite madame !

Elle se reprit et transplana.

------------------------------------------------------

Le dernier souvenir fut le plus douloureux à contempler pour Hermione.

Sa mère se trouvait à présent devant un grand bâtiment en pierres blanches. Elle avait encore maigrie et marchait courbée, affaiblie. Elle toussait constamment, ses maigres épaules tressautant sous la violence de la toux.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'elle avançait vers les larges portes vitrées.

Hermione leva les yeux et pu lire l'écriteau : Hôpital St Georges.

Elle comprit. Sa mère allait l'abandonner et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Il faisait nuit et la rue était éclairée avec parcimonie par les quelques lampadaires environnants.

Wilhelmina embrassa longuement le bébé qu'elle serrait contre son sein, sanglotant à présent, puis elle le déposa avec douceur juste devant les portes. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui pour l'enlacer une dernière fois et s'éloigna en claudiquant, avant de transplaner.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione se retrouva assise sur le sol de sa chambre, pleurant désespérément, traumatisée par les douloureux souvenirs laissés par sa mère. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que celle-ci avait pu ressentir en la laissant sous le porche de l'hôpital.

Elle resta prostrée ainsi de longues minutes, ne pouvant s'arrêter de trembler. Puis lorsqu'elle ne pu plus pleurer, que ses yeux furent secs mais brûlants, elle se leva.

La fureur l'envahit. Elle eut envie de hurler sa douleur, sa colère, contre ce père qui avait détruit la vie de leur famille pour un projet dont elle ne connaissait rien, qui avait abandonné sa femme pour un rêve qu'il n'avait voulu garder que pour lui.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'étrange pierre qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Elle la saisit dans sa main et récita la formule.

- Ab imo pectore, ab intestat, ab uno disce omnes.

-----------------------------------------

Drago qui était à présent rentré fumait une cigarette devant la cheminée, pensif, lorsqu'il entendit Hermione sangloter à travers la porte. Il se leva et s'approcha. Sa main se leva, s'apprêtant à frapper lorsqu'il s'interrompit.

Il hésitait. La connaissant, elle l'enverrait joliment balader, sans autre forme de procès.

Il retourna s'asseoir, préférant attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit incroyable se fit entendre, venant de la chambre de la brunette. On aurait dit que les meubles se fracassaient contre les murs. Puis elle hurla.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita, affolé. Lorsqu'il voulu tourner la poignée, celle-ci résista. Il poussa de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la porte, qui semblait bloquée par une force incroyable. Hermione continuait de hurler, comme si elle souffrait le martyre. Le jeune homme commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort d'explosion lorsque le vacarme s'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. La poignée céda et il écarquilla les yeux sous le carnage qui s'étalait devant lui.

La chambre était ravagée : les rideaux pendaient lamentablement sur leurs tringles, en lambeaux, le lit était collée contre le mur à présent, les colonnes du baldaquin brisées, la tapisserie était déchirée par endroits.

Hermione gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Une fine balafre ornait sa joue diaphane, laissant une trainée sanglante sur sa peau et d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux clos.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la secoua en la tenant par les épaules.

- Granger ! Granger ! GRANGER ! Réveille-toi !

Elle ne broncha pas tandis qu'il la malmenait presque à présent.

Il lui assena une gifle monumentale et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle semblait hébétée et se frotta machinalement la joue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.

- A toi de me le dire, s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment mais la peur qu'il avait eu réveillait sa fureur.

Elle l'ignora et se mit debout. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant l'état de sa chambre.

- Réparo, murmura-t-elle.

Tout se remit en place et il sembla que rien ne s'était passé.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, ça ira.

Elle se regarda dans la glace et grimaça en voyant sa blessure, certes superficielle mais peu discrète.

Un autre sort l'atténua. Il lui suffirait de réfléchir à une excuse pour que ses amis ne la harcèlent pas.

Elle se retourna et vit que Drago était toujours là, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? attaqua-t-elle.

- Comment-ça quoi ? "Merci Drago d'être venu à mon secours".

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il semblait au bord de l'explosion, elle ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

- ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire des expériences.

- Abstiens-toi la prochaine fois. J'aimerai ne pas perdre mon temps à jouer le baby-sitter Granger.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant.

Puis elle se laissa glisser au sol, tous les souvenirs se rappelant à elle. L'effet qu'avait eu le sort sur la pierre était plus que surprenant. Celle-ci s'était mise à bourdonner bruyamment, tandis qu'elle s'illuminait. Un puissant rayon en était sortit, frappant Hermione de plein fouet, qui s'était mise à flotter dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol.

Elle s'était sentie envahie d'une puissance incroyable, brulante et douloureuse, tandis que tout s'était mis à tourbillonner. Puis elle avait perdu connaissance.

Sa mère lui avait, apparemment, laissé une protection. Mais une protection contre quoi ou contre qui ?

Son père ?

En tout cas, elle se sentait différente, incapable de dire si c'était en mal ou en bien. Son coeur lui semblait froid et dur comme de la pierre. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle sentait qu'elle n'en verserait plus avant très longtemps. Elle était totalement insensible. Plus rien ne la touchait.

Elle se releva, vacillante, respira profondément, le temps de se stabiliser et se redressa, droite et fière. Un sourire narquois s'étala sur son fin visage. Tout allait changer, elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle le sentait.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 pour votre plus grand plaisir, du moins je l'espère, Bises.

Caro.

**8**

Le lendemain, Hermione passa des heures entières à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations concernant ses origines.

La famille Matthiews était une très ancienne famille de sang pur qui s'était éteinte avec Wilhelmina, faute de descendance. Elle n'avait récolté que très peu d'information, ne retrouvant qu'un arbre généalogique.

Elle voulait absolument découvrir qui était son géniteur mais rien ne relatait cet épisode dans tous les livres qu'elle avait décortiqués avec avidité.

Tous les membres de cette famille étant à présent décédés, elle ne pouvait contacter personne.

Finalement, en dernier recours, elle se décida à aller voir Dumbledore. Réputé pour être un puits de connaissance, il aurait peut-être la réponse à ses questions.

Ce soir là, elle attendit patiemment la fin du diner, jetant de fréquents regards vers la table des professeurs.

Harry remarqua son manège.

- Hermione ? Tu as l'air pensive.

- Mmmm ?

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers les professeurs ?

- Oh. Je dois parler à McGonnagal concernant mon emploi du temps.

- Tu veux y ajouter des cours ? fit Ron en rigolant.

Elle se contint pour ne pas s'énerver et l'ignora royalement.

- Au fait, questionna Ginny, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pattenrond t'as attaquée ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa joue.

- Ah, euh oui. Rien de grave, je l'ai effrayé.

Ginny sentait qu'Hermione leur cachait quelque chose à tous.

Lorsque les enseignants quittèrent leur table, elle se leva à son tour.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec suspicion. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Il haussa les épaules et attaqua consciencieusement son riz au lait.

Ginny lui tapota l'épaule, Ron débattant avec Neville et Seamus sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de l'année.

- Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Je sais, répondit-il sur le même ton. Que veux-tu y faire ? Elle refuse de nous parler.

- Je crois qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose de grave. Je crois que l'on devrait rester vigilants, c'est tout.

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

Drago également l'observait. Le comportement de la jeune femme était étrange en ce moment. Une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle semblait sure d'elle, hautaine, ne lui adressant la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés.

A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, c'était sur un ton moqueur, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme si elle savait quelque chose d'important qu'il ignorait et qui la mettait en position de supériorité face à lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il la regarda quitter la grande salle d'une démarche gracieuse et chaloupée, décidé à mener son enquête.

* * *

Hermione repassa rapidement par sa chambre, mit la pensine dans son sac afin de la rendre à Dumbledore par la même occasion. Elle avait décidé d'être plus ou moins honnête avec lui, dans la mesure du possible, sans toutefois tout lui dévoiler.

Elle parcourut ensuite les couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille.

- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Bonsoir. Le plaisir est partagé. Vous êtes d'une compagnie fort agréable et votre amabilité vous honore.

Elle était tout à fait consciente d'en faire trop mais la gargouille frémit avec délice sous le compliment.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est-il disponible ?

- Oui, je vous en prie, fit la statue de pierre en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

- Merci.

Elle monta lentement les marches, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle comptait dire.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle parvint en haut des marches.

- Miss Granger, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je dois vous parler de mes origines.

- Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à venir me voir, fit-il doucement.

Elle sursauta sous l'allusion.

- Vous êtes au courant.

- Bien sur Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas mon rôle que de vous dire que vos parents adoptifs n'étaient pas vos géniteurs. La décision leur appartenait.

- Oui, j'imagine, murmura-t-elle sans en être convaincue.

- Que savez-vous ?

- Je sais que je fais partie de la famille de sang pur Matthiews, que j'en suis la dernière descendante.

- Oui, une très ancienne famille, connue pour les pouvoirs et talents de chacun de ses membres. Une famille réellement exceptionnelle, de bien des façons.

- Serpentarde en majorité d'après ce que j'ai pu lire.

- Dans sa totalité à vrai dire. Vous êtes la seule exception.

- Professeur. Je veux savoir qui est mon père ?

- Cela a-t-il réellement une importante ?

- Absolument. Pour être honnête, je sais que ma mère m'a abandonnée pour me protéger de lui mais elle n'a pas dévoilée son identité dans la lettre qu'elle avait laissée à mon intention. Je veux connaitre la vérité.

Dumbledore soupira bruyamment et Hermione put distinguer à ce moment tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il se redressa et l'observa par dessus les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Je ne suis pas sure que vous soyez prête à connaître la vérité, Miss.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle se pencha en avant en fronçant les sourcils.

- La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir, surtout étant donné votre fragilité actuelle...

- Ne me dites pas que je suis fragile !

Elle s'était levée brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas devant le lourd bureau en bois.

- J'ai surmonté la mort de mes parents, la découverte de mes origines, l'incompréhension de mes amis qui ne savaient pas comment réagir face à ma souffrance. J'ai dû avancer seule, totalement seule.

- N'avez-vous pas provoqué cette solitude inconsciemment ?

Elle réfléchit.

- Probablement, je l'admets. Mais étais-je censée réagir autrement ? Étais-je censée réclamer de l'aide de ceux qui auraient du me l'apporter d'eux-même ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, ressentant la douleur sous-jacente qui menaçait d'exploser véritablement d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je dois savoir, j'en ai besoin et peu importe les conséquences.

Le directeur sentit son cœur se serrer face à sa détermination.

- Bien, murmura-t-il. Je vous conseille de vous asseoir.

Elle obéit, docile. Elle le fixait, attendant patiemment qu'il commence. Elle ne comprenait pas la difficulté qu'il avait à lui dévoiler l'identité de son père.

- Hermione, j'ai très peu connu votre mère. Elle avait passé une partie de sa scolarité à Beauxbatons, ses parents souhaitant qu'elle ait une éducation à la française, élégante mais relativement libre. C'était une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait vos yeux. Et elle était très intelligente. Elle rêvait d'ouvrir une librairie.

Hermione écoutait, concentrée, et sourit à l'évocation de son souvenir. Maintenant elle savait d'où lui venait sa passion pour les livres.

- Votre mère s'est mariée très jeune. A la sortie de l'école, elle avait à peine 18 ans et est tombée enceinte peu de temps après. Elle a rencontré votre père lors de son retour à Poudlard, tous les deux intégrés à la maison de Serpentard. Ils apprirent réellement à se connaître lors des fastueuses réceptions organisées par les familles de sang pur de l'époque qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, trouver le meilleur parti possible pour leurs enfants.

Et les origines de votre père, bien que floues, lui permettaient largement d'y être convié.

- Venez-en au fait professeur, je vous en prie, dit tout bas Hermione.

Dumbledore se redressa, droit comme un i, joignant les mains, et son visage se durcit imperceptiblement, mais elle sentit sa raideur.

- Le vrai nom de votre père est Tom Marvolo Jedusor, mais on l'appelle à présent Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour le délai énorme mais je reprends doucement ce récit qui j'espère vous plaira toujours.

Voici donc le chapitre 9. Bon lecture.

**9**

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche, son visage figé dans une attitude horrifiée.

- Je suis désolé, fit le directeur.

Il la fixait d'un air soucieux.

Elle se leva lentement, le regard vide.

- Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre et j'aurai préféré que vous l'ignoriez à jamais.

- Mon père est un meurtrier, chuchota-t-elle, le regard vide. Un monstre.

- Il y a autre chose, Miss.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage ridé du vieil homme qui paraissait à présent son age.

- Voldemort pratique la légilimancie avec extrêmement de dextérité. Il ne doit jamais savoir qui vous êtes. Vous seriez en grand danger.

Elle hocha la tête.

Puis elle sortit la pensine de sous sa cape et la posa devant Dumbledore sans mot dire. Il hocha la tête. Il savait.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, d'un pas mal assuré, puis se retourna.

- Professeur, personne ne doit jamais le savoir, pas même Harry et Ron.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'Harry soit au courant, Hermione. Il devra vaincre le mage noir et il se pourrait que ce soit une information essentielle à ses yeux.

- S'il s'avère que c'est nécessaire, je le lui dirais en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de ma décision.

Elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

Dumbledore se frotta le visage, épuisé. Il ressentait de la pitié et un sentiment d'injustice pour cette jeune fille qui ne méritait pas ça. Il avait réellement peur de ce que cette révélation pouvait provoquer chez elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

* * *

En arrivant devant ses appartements, elle vit que quelqu'un attendait, adossé contre le mur.

- Ah Hermione, je t'attendais.

- Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...

- Arrête, la coupa la jolie rousse, ce n'est jamais le moment.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous l'attaque non dissimulée. Ginny d'habitude si douce, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, venait de lui faire un reproche direct.

- Je sais que tu vas mal. Tu peux essayer de le cacher autant que tu veux à mon frère ou même à Harry mais je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je le sens.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Que les oiseaux chantent, que le soleil brille et que tout va bien dans ma vie ? Alors Ginny, si tu sais tant de choses, dis moi comment je suis censée me comporter et supporter ça ?

- Je te demande de ne pas faire semblant d'aller bien et de nous parler, tout simplement. De nous demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de demander de l'aide.

Ginny comprit.

- Alors c'est donc ça...

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous en veux.

La brunette resta silencieuse.

- Je vois.

- J'ai besoin de temps Ginny, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Très bien, préviens moi quand tu nous aura "pardonné", répondit-elle sarcastique.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et coléreux.

Hermione s'en voulait de leur infliger ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune en priant pour qu'elle soit vide. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Drago était assis à la table de travail et terminait un devoir sur la divination.

Elle fit comme s'il n'existait pas et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre.

Elle disparu si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeller.

Elle ressortait cependant quelques minutes plus tard pour disparaître à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau et instantanément, des images peu catholiques s'imposèrent à lui.

Il était encore troublé lorsqu'elle ressortit, enroulée dans un immense peignoir vert pomme, qui la faisait paraître encore plus frêle.

Il s'apprêta à lui lancer une remarque mais son visage dur et fermé l'en dissuada sur le moment.

De plus en plus intrigué, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait en tête et mourrait d'envie de l'interroger. Tant pis, il allait attendre qu'elle sorte, ce qui ne prit que peu de temps.

Elle réapparu, son pyjama frôlant les limites de la décence. Elle cherchait un autre livre mais rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Finalement, elle saisit "Serpentard, un concept" et s'installa en face de Drago qui la détaillait. Il remarqua le titre du livre et s'étonna.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Serpentards ?

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil et ne répondit pas.

- Tu pourrais répondre Granger !

- Je n'ai aucune Obligation, Malefoy.

- Et ensuite Miss Je-sais-tout va se faire passer pour la personne la plus civile de l'école.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Quoi ?

- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Il se leva l'air mauvais, et elle fit de même. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, se jaugeant, se défiant.

Elle ricana, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu me fais rire Malefoy. T'es juste un mouton. Tu te la pètes juste parce que tu as des toutous qui sont à tes ordres et des pouffiasses qui accourent dès que tu lèves le petit doigt mais tu ne vaux rien. Tu finiras comme ton père, à lécher les pieds d'un fou furieux qui ne peut pas supporter qu'un moldu pourrait un jour lui coller la branlée de sa vie.

Fou de rage, il la poussa violemment contre le mur, la bloquant de tout son poids. Elle continua à le fixer d'un air narquois. Il eut envie de la frapper mais de contenta de cracher :

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Granger, absolument rien. Je te conseille de pas me pousser à bout. Tu n'imagines meme pas ce que je pourrais te faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? souffla-t-elle.

Il étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, prenant conscience de cette proximité.

Le souffle court, la brunette sentait le ventre musclé de son homologue moulé contre le sien, sa poitrine se soulevant contre ses pectoraux, son visage tout près du sien, son haleine mentholée lui caressant le visage.

Quant à lui, il réalisait qu'il la maintenait avec son bras contre son cou, l'autre main posée sur son épaule, sentant sa peau si douce sous ses doigts, se noyant dans ses grands yeux chocolats, assombris par un air de défi, sa respiration haletante qui la faisait frémir contre lui.

Instinctivement, il prit possession de ses lèvres, en un baiser violent, sauvage et désespéré, auquel elle répondit avidement. Il la souleva, agrippant ses fesses afin de la coller contre le mur. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il glissait l'une de ses mains sous son fin débardeur de coton. Il explorait la peau si fine et si pâle de son ventre du bout des doigts, déclenchant des décharges de plaisir au creux des reins de sa partenaire.

Elle gémissait déjà et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Etrangement, à aucun moment ils ne se dirent qu'ils commettaient une erreur.

Il poussa la porte et la déposa sur le lit aux draps de satin, aux couleurs de serpentard. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt, et commença à embrasser son torse bien dessiné en petits baisers humides et brûlants qui lui donnaient le vertige. Il glissa les mains dans ses cheveux et lui bascula la tête en arrière, afin d'avoir accès à son cou et à la naissance de ses seins, qu'il embrassa à son tour.

Elle s'abandonna totalement lorsqu'il lui ôta son débardeur et se laissa totalement faire. Il était tendre et passionné à la fois. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit de telles sensations et les papillons dans son bas ventre devinrent si frénétiques qu'il lui ôtèrent toutes faculté de réflexion.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa poitrine ferme mais menue.

Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, sans égoïsme. Et rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ne valait le plaisir et l'excitation qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Lorsqu'il la prit, ils eurent le sentiment de s'envoler. Un feu d'artifice de sensation s'emparèrent d'eux, une explosion de couleur les aveuglèrent derrière leurs paupières closes. Il s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir, criant leurs noms à l'unisson.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, c'est en cette belle journée ensoleillée que je vous poste le 10è chapitre.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de difficultés à vous remettre dans le bain, vu ma longue (voir très longue) absence.

Je vous embrasse tous et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

10

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Il faisait nuit noire et elle ne distinguait rien du tout. Elle avait la tête embrumée. Elle se redressa lentement et réalisa qu'elle était entièrement nue. A ce moment là, elle entendit une respiration tout près d'elle et les évènements de la veille au soir la frappèrent de plein fouet.

Elle tatonna dans le noir et lorsqu'elle sentit un corps près d'elle, elle sursauta.

Inconsciemment, Drago passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

Elle le repoussa doucement, voulant éviter à tout prix qu'il se réveille. Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de la chambre, nue et alla prendre une douche.

Elle était en état de choc.

Le cumul de tous les évènements qui détruisaient petit à petit sa vie lui revinrent en pleine figure, comme un boomerang.

La mort de ses parents, son adoption et ses origines, les conflits avec ses amis, ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago, son père...

Son géniteur était Voldemort. Elle ne réalisait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Elle ressentait un mélange de honte et de colère. Personne ne devrait connaître la vérité. Comment réagiraient ses amis s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était la propre fille du plus cruel mage noir de tous les temps ?

Et s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec leur pire ennemi ?

Ils la renieraient purement et simplement.

Elle s'écroula sur le carrelage de la douche, sanglotant.

C'était véritablement la première fois qu'elle prenait la mesure de l'horreur qu'elle portait sur ses faibles épaules et qu'elle prenait le temps d'évacuer cette douleur qui la rongeait peu à peu et la rendait si amère, si aigrie.

* * *

Drago se réveilla entre temps et vit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il repensa à leurs ébats et sentit de nouveau excité. Ça avait été si intense, si fusionnel entre eux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça et aurait bien recommencé sur le champ.

Il regarda l'heure, 3 heures du matin.

Il se leva, incapable de se rendormir, enfila un boxer et sortit dans la salle commune.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit la jeune femme pleurer.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la surprenait seule avec son chagrin et il réalisa pour la première fois à quel point elle souffrait et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il frémit en réalisant qu'il avait sincèrement de la peine pour elle. Devenait-il humain ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à affronter toute cette souffrance seule et pourtant, elle y faisait face bravement, tentant de faire croire à tous ceux qui l'entouraient qu'elle était forte et solide, alors qu'elle était simplement vulnérable.

Il tourna doucement la poignée, s'attendant à ce que la porte reste close mais elle s'ouvrit doucement. Il s'avança silencieusement et la découvrit prostrée sous la douche, tremblante. Elle gémissait sous la douleur qui emprisonnait son cœur. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras indifférent à l'eau qui ruisselait sur lui, la serrant contre son torse puissant.

Emu au plus profond de son âme, Drago découvrait la compassion.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Jamais elle ne l'aurait admis mais elle apprécia son soutien, première personne à le lui offrir réellement, de manière aussi spontanée.

Il lui caressait le dos et la berçait doucement, en murmurant des mots rassurants tout contre son oreille.

Elle frissonna. Il se détacha d'elle et lorsqu'il se releva, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle crut qu'il l'abandonnait, comme tous les autres et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle.

Mais il se contenta d'attraper un immense drap de bain. Il revint près d'elle, éteignit l'eau et l'emmitoufla avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Il la porta jusqu'à la salle commune, s'assit dans un canapé devant l'âtre en la gardant contre lui. Blottie contre son torse, elle écoutait son cœur battre et ce doux bruit l'apaisait. Il lui caressait les cheveux et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit et sombra dans l'oubli.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la salle commune était toujours plongée dans la pénombre, les flammes de la cheminée s'étant éteintes et n'ayant laissé place qu'à quelques braises rougeoyantes. L'aube naissante apparaissait au loin et nimbait le paysage d'une lueur grisatre. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Drago. Il dormait profondément, la serrant contre lui. Elle n'osa bouger mais le contempla pendant un long moment, admirant la courbe de sa machoire volontaire, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, ses paupières bleutées, ses cheveux fins. Il était d'une beauté presque irréelle dans la lumière morne du petit matin.

Elle était abasourdie par son comportement. Il avait été d'une douceur sans égal avec elle malgré leurs anciennes querelles et leur rancoeur réciproque. Il avait réellement changé et elle était tout à fait consciente du fait que les disputes de ses derniers temps avaient été largement provoquées par sa mauvaise humeur. Drago avait été son défouloir.

Elle sentit ses yeux devenir humide sous le remord qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle secoua la tête, tentant vainement d'évacuer les pensées qui s'imposaient à elle.

Le jeune homme remua dans son sommeil, marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Elle se leva doucement et ralluma le feu.

Bientot, les flammes s'élevèrent joyeusement, réchauffant son corps et son coeur.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, alluma une cigarette et regarda le soleil se lever, se reflettant sur la surface miroitante du lac.

La vue était magnifique et elle se perdit dans sa contemplation, perdant la notion du temps.

Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer et tourna la tête. Drago se tenait debout prêt d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette tendresse qu'il lui offrait sans rien lui demander en retour. Elle savait que ce moment privilégié ne durerait pas, ils étaient trop différents, mais ne voulait pas penser à l'après pour le moment. Elle souhaitait simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

Il regarda l'aube se transformer en matin avec elle.

- Tu veux un café ?

Elle leva les yeux.

- Oui, merci.

Il fit apparaitre un petit déjeuner allèchant sur la table de salon, mais Hermione n'avait pas faim. Elle se contenta d'un grand bol de café.

Assis côte à côte, ils burent en silence.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux.

- Tu veux en parler ?

La solicitude dans sa voix la toucha mais elle ne voulait pas dévoiler toutes les choses qu'elle avait découvertes sur elle-même. Ce secret, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait et elle refusait de le partager.

Un jour, peut-être, mais surement pas maintenant.

- Non.

Il n'insista pas.

- J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, continua-t-elle. Parles-moi de toi, s'il te plait.

- que veux-tu savoir?

- Je ne sais pas. Raconte moi ton enfance par exemple, de ta vie hors de Poudlard. Je réalise que je ne sais rien de toi.

- Je ne sais rien de toi non plus.

- Chacun son tour alors.

Il sourit.

- D'accord.

- On peut considérer que j'ai eu une enfance plutôt normale, si on ne tient pas compte du fait que mon père est un mangemort.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise de la liberté et de l'aisance avec laquelle il parlait des penchants de sa famille.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est un secret pour personne à l'heure actuelle.

- Oui, c'est sur.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, continua-t-il. J'avais un précepteur qui me faisait les cours au manoir. Donc je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. J'ai des parents formidables, malgré ce qu'on peut en penser.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

- Dis toujours.

- Tu as l'intention de devenir un Mangemort ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père le souhaiterait mais ne me forcera pas et acceptera la décision que je prendrai, malgré les conséquences que celle-ci pourrait avoir sur ma mère et lui.

Hermione resta silencieuse, s'étant toujours représenté Lucius Malefoy comme un monstre. Les révélations de Drago l'avaient ébranlée. Comment un assassin pouvait-il être un mari aimant et un père responsable et attentionné.

Elle se surprit à imaginer Voldemort en père. Puis secoua la tête, se disant en elle-même qu'elle devenait folle.

Le jeune homme vit son geste.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai toujours considéré ton père comme...

- un meurtrier sanguinaire et sans coeur ? termina-t-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête, gênée.

- Oh tu sais, il a commis des actions parfaitement horribles. Mais c'est un choix politique auquel je n'adhère pas forcément mais que je peux comprendre. Je n'ai pas pour autant envie de devenir un assassin.

Décidément, Malefoy avait muri et changé, dans le bon sens. Elle le fixa et il lui rendit son regard.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

- A ton tour, fit-il.

- Oh tu sais, mon enfance a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je suis allée à l'école. J'ai eu peu d'amis moi aussi. Mais j'étais heureuse.

Elle s'assombrit.

- Hermione...

La manière dont il prononça son prénom la fit frissonner.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents.

Elle tiqua au mot "parents" et il le remarqua.

- Merci.

Il sentait clairement qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la brusquer.

Elle regarda l'heure.

- On devrait se préparer. On a cours dans une heure.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle semblait hésiter.

- Drago... euh... pour cette nuit...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler.

- Merci.

Elle était perdue. Ils avaient fait l'amour et ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il voulait non plus. Elle décida d'attendre de voir comment il réagirait dans les jours à venir. Ils n'était pas ensemble à proprement parler mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de relativement fort.

Elle s'habilla d'une jupe plissée, de grande chaussette blanches et d'un petit pull noir.

Elle enfila sa cape et s'apprêta à partir. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours en commun : enchantement.

Elle rejoint ses amis devant la salle de cours.

Ginny avait bien évidemment raconté l'épisode de la veille à son petit ami et il décida de lui parler à son tour, sans la brusquer.

- Salut Mione. ça va ? fit Harry.

- Oui, très bien.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Il la prit par le bras afin de l'éloigner un peu du groupe. Ron ne broncha pas. Il savait ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire et comme le brun avait toujours été plus proche d'Hermione que lui-même, il considérait que c'était à lui de lui parler.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle, sur la défensive.

- Tu t'éloignes de nous. Pourtant tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je le sais, soupira-t-elle.

Elle dissimula sa rancœur. Drago, lui, avait fait le premier pas alors que ses soi-disant meilleurs amis attendaient qu'elle leur demande de l'aide.

- J'ai simplement besoin de solitude en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle assez sèchement.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soir la meilleure chose à faire Mione. Tu m'échappes sans que j'arrive à te retenir et ça me brise le cœur. Tu m'effraies. Tu es froide et distante. Ginny et Ron ne te reconnaissent plus non plus.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant que répondre.

Puis elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard émeraude de son ami et la sollicitude qu'elle y lut l'agaça malgré elle.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on ait pitié de moi.

Il sursauta, surpris.

- De la pitié Hermione ? Tu crois réellement que c'est de la pitié ? Si tu appelles pitié l'amitié, il va falloir que tu relises le dictionnaire, surtout si tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre les deux.

Elle se raidit.

- Ginny m'a également dit que tu nous en voulais toujours.

- Ce n'est pas volontaire, crois-moi. Mais cet été, j'ai vraiment eut le sentiment que vous m'aviez abandonnée.

- Ce n'est pas…

- De votre faute, je sais.

- Alors pourquoi nous le reproches-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent à ce moment, suivis du professeur Flitwick, coupant court la discussion.

Elle risqua un regard vers Drago. Il la regarda aussi sans animosité aucune et lui fit un sourire imperceptible. Cela la soulagea de voir qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la salle de classe à sa suite et s'installèrent bruyamment.

Assise près d'Harry, elle l'ignora et il eut le sentiment d'être allé trop loin.

- Mione, chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'aimerai juste que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous. Souviens-toi, le trio...

Elle esquissa un sourire en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais répondit :

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant Harry, et tu le sais.

Il soupira.

- Je le sais.

..............................

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège de l'amplificatum, commença le professeur. Vous avez devant vous différents objets et le but de l'exercice sera d'augmenter leur taille de manière consequente.

Différents objets se trouvaient sur les pupitres : des boites d'allumettes, des souris, des plumes...

- La formule à réciter est AM-PLI-FI-CA-TUM. Allez-y.

Tout le monde s'atela à la tâche. Ron mit le feu à sa plume tandis qu'Harry fit chanter sa tasse.

Hermione observait tout le monde s'empetrer dans son devoir. Malefoy avait réussi à lancer le sort à la perfection et un énorme crapaud tronait sur son bureau, lançant de bruyants côassements.

Elle saisit sa baguette et un curieux fourmillement monta de ses doigts jusque dans son coude. Elle n'en tint pas compte et agita sa baguette en prononçant la formule. Un éclair de lumière verte en jaillit, faisant littéralement exploser le bureau. Tout le monde cria et la moitié des personnes se jetèrent sous les tables.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ébahie.

Tous les élèves se relevèrent, et la fixèrent, appeurés. Les Serpentards ricanaient et Drago la regardait d'un air abassourdi.

- Miss Granger, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé professeur.

- Je vous en prie ! Lancer un sortilège d'une telle puissance en plein cours, et interdit qui plus est ! Vous auriez-pu blesser vos camarade ! Je vous prie de vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur sur le champ !

Elle allait insister mais quand elle vit les regards des autres élèves, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle en fonçant les sourcils.

La gargouille la regarda et la reconnaissant, la laissa passer en souriant.

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle frappa et elle entra.

Le directeur se tenait derrière son bureau, les mains jointes. Il l'attendait.

- Miss Granger.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Où avez-vous appris ce sort ?

- Mais quel sort ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que jeter le sort de l'amplificatum.

- Vous devriez pourtant savoir que le sortilège de l'avada destructo est un puissant sortilège de magie noire, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un voix sévère.

- Le sortilège de quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Un jet de lumière verte est sortie de ma baguette.

- Vous ne me cachez rien, n'est ce pas ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Non professeur.

Il l'observa d'un air suspicieux puis soupira.

- Je vais devoir examiner votre baguette Miss.

- Très bien.

Elle la posa sur le bureau devant elle.

- Je vous dispense de cours pour la journée. Reposez-vous. Je vous ramènerai votre baguette en fin de journée.

- Merci.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa salle commune.

Elle tourna en rond puis se rendit dans sa chambre, perdue.

Son pied buta dans un objet.

La petite pierre aux reflets d'essence. Elle la ramassa, troublée. Elle l'avait laissée tombée durant la curieuse expérience qu'elle avait vécue en prononçant la formule.

Et si ça avait un lien.

Le fourmillement se fit de nouveau ressentir.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, la serrant entre ses deux mains, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Elle sentit petit à petit l'étrange vibration s'étendre à tous ses membres. Un puissance monta en elle et elle ne chercha pas à la controler. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et se raidit.

Elle se voyait dans le miroir en face de son lit et était nimbée d'une douce lumière verte, tandis qu'elle flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus de son matelas.


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

- A ton tour, fit-il.

- Oh tu sais, mon enfance a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je suis allée à l'école. J'ai eu peu d'amis moi aussi. Mais j'étais heureuse.

Elle s'assombrit.

- Hermione...

La manière dont il prononça son prénom la fit frissonner.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tes parents.

Elle tiqua au mot "parents" et il le remarqua.

- Merci.

Il sentait clairement qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la brusquer.

Elle regarda l'heure.

- On devrait se préparer. On a cours dans une heure.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle semblait hésiter.

- Drago... euh... pour cette nuit...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler.

- Merci.

Elle était perdue. Ils avaient fait l'amour et ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il voulait non plus. Elle décida d'attendre de voir comment il réagirait dans les jours à venir. Ils n'était pas ensemble à proprement parler mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de relativement fort.

Elle s'habilla d'une jupe plissée, de grande chaussette blanches et d'un petit pull noir.

Elle enfila sa cape et s'apprêta à partir. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours en commun : enchantement.

Elle rejoint ses amis devant la salle de cours.

Ginny avait bien évidemment raconté l'épisode de la veille à son petit ami et il décida de lui parler à son tour, sans la brusquer.

- Salut Mione. ça va ? fit Harry.

- Oui, très bien.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Il la prit par le bras afin de l'éloigner un peu du groupe. Ron ne broncha pas. Il savait ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire et comme le brun avait toujours été plus proche d'Hermione que lui-même, il considérait que c'était à lui de lui parler.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle, sur la défensive.

- Tu t'éloignes de nous. Pourtant tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je le sais, soupira-t-elle.

Elle dissimula sa rancœur. Drago, lui, avait fait le premier pas alors que ses soi-disant meilleurs amis attendaient qu'elle leur demande de l'aide.

- J'ai simplement besoin de solitude en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle assez sèchement.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soir la meilleure chose à faire Mione. Tu m'échappes sans que j'arrive à te retenir et ça me brise le cœur. Tu m'effraies. Tu es froide et distante. Ginny et Ron ne te reconnaissent plus non plus.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant que répondre.

Puis elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard émeraude de son ami et la sollicitude qu'elle y lut l'agaça malgré elle.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on ait pitié de moi.

Il sursauta, surpris.

- De la pitié Hermione ? Tu crois réellement que c'est de la pitié ? Si tu appelles pitié l'amitié, il va falloir que tu relises le dictionnaire, surtout si tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre les deux.

Elle se raidit.

- Ginny m'a également dit que tu nous en voulais toujours.

- Ce n'est pas volontaire, crois-moi. Mais cet été, j'ai vraiment eut le sentiment que vous m'aviez abandonnée.

- Ce n'est pas…

- De votre faute, je sais.

- Alors pourquoi nous le reproches-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent à ce moment, suivis du professeur Flitwick, coupant court la discussion.

Elle risqua un regard vers Drago. Il la regarda aussi sans animosité aucune et lui fit un sourire imperceptible. Cela la soulagea de voir qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la salle de classe à sa suite et s'installèrent bruyamment.

Assise près d'Harry, elle l'ignora et il eut le sentiment d'être allé trop loin.

- Mione, chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'aimerai juste que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous. Souviens-toi, le trio...

Elle esquissa un sourire en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais répondit :

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant Harry, et tu le sais.

Il soupira.

- Je le sais.

..............................

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège de l'amplificatum, commença le professeur. Vous avez devant vous différents objets et le but de l'exercice sera d'augmenter leur taille de manière consequente.

Différents objets se trouvaient sur les pupitres : des boites d'allumettes, des souris, des plumes...

- La formule à réciter est AM-PLI-FI-CA-TUM. Allez-y.

Tout le monde s'atela à la tâche. Ron mit le feu à sa plume tandis qu'Harry fit chanter sa tasse.

Hermione observait tout le monde s'empetrer dans son devoir. Malefoy avait réussi à lancer le sort à la perfection et un énorme crapaud tronait sur son bureau, lançant de bruyants côassements.

Elle saisit sa baguette et un curieux fourmillement monta de ses doigts jusque dans son coude. Elle n'en tint pas compte et agita sa baguette en prononçant la formule. Un éclair de lumière verte en jaillit, faisant littéralement exploser le bureau. Tout le monde cria et la moitié des personnes se jetèrent sous les tables.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ébahie.

Tous les élèves se relevèrent, et la fixèrent, appeurés. Les Serpentards ricanaient et Drago la regardait d'un air abassourdi.

- Miss Granger, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé professeur.

- Je vous en prie ! Lancer un sortilège d'une telle puissance en plein cours, et interdit qui plus est ! Vous auriez-pu blesser vos camarade ! Je vous prie de vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur sur le champ !

Elle allait insister mais quand elle vit les regards des autres élèves, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle en fonçant les sourcils.

La gargouille la regarda et la reconnaissant, la laissa passer en souriant.

La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle frappa et elle entra.

Le directeur se tenait derrière son bureau, les mains jointes. Il l'attendait.

- Miss Granger.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Où avez-vous appris ce sort ?

- Mais quel sort ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que jeter le sort de l'amplificatum.

- Vous devriez pourtant savoir que le sortilège de l'avada destructo est un puissant sortilège de magie noire, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un voix sévère.

- Le sortilège de quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Un jet de lumière verte est sortie de ma baguette.

- Vous ne me cachez rien, n'est ce pas ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Non professeur.

Il l'observa d'un air suspicieux puis soupira.

- Je vais devoir examiner votre baguette Miss.

- Très bien.

Elle la posa sur le bureau devant elle.

- Je vous dispense de cours pour la journée. Reposez-vous. Je vous ramènerai votre baguette en fin de journée.

- Merci.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa salle commune.

Elle tourna en rond puis se rendit dans sa chambre, perdue.

Son pied buta dans un objet.

La petite pierre aux reflets d'essence. Elle la ramassa, troublée. Elle l'avait laissée tombée durant la curieuse expérience qu'elle avait vécue en prononçant la formule.

Et si ça avait un lien.

Le fourmillement se fit de nouveau ressentir.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, la serrant entre ses deux mains, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Elle sentit petit à petit l'étrange vibration s'étendre à tous ses membres. Un puissance monta en elle et elle ne chercha pas à la controler. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et se raidit.

Elle se voyait dans le miroir en face de son lit et était nimbée d'une douce lumière verte, tandis qu'elle flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus de son matelas.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord, un énorme merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Alors n'hésitez pas à continuer (regard du chat dans Shrek ^^), ça me motive.

Voici donc le chapitre 13.

Bonne lecture

**13**

Hermione et Drago avaient une relation assez étrange, sans être malsaine. Ils étaient proches et complices, mais faisaient simplement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé et se comportaient comme de simples colocataires. Cependant, il leur arrivait de temps à autre de coucher ensemble mais ils ne s'attardaient pas sur le sujet.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple et refusaient de penser à une telle possibilité, préférant ne pas avoir à se poser de questions.

Et si quelqu'un leur avait parlé d'amour, ils auraient ri comme si c'était la chose la plus bête qu'ils aient entendu.

Leurs relations s'étaient amplement améliorées. Ils s'entraidaient pour les cours, discutaient longuement…

En fait, ils étaient devenus des amis.

Hermione ne s'était pas rapprochée de ses anciens amis et la solitude lui pesait. Cependant, depuis l'épisode du sort étrange en cours, les autres élèves l'évitaient.

Mais elle ne ressentait pas le moindre remord.

Elle avait continué ses recherches concernant son lointain passé mais elle n'avait pu en sortir aucune information. Des piles de livres avaient recouvert la table de la salle commune pendant des semaines mais elle n'avait rien pu en retirer.

Drago, de temps à autres, jetait un œil sur ce qu'elle lisait et s'étonnait de plus en plus des titres des ouvrages qu'elle consultait.

« Magie noire, tout un art », « Les secrets des pierres magiques », « Potions d'outre-tombe ».

Il sentait qu'elle basculait et n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez elle, c'était son innocence, sa fragilité, et elle détruisait tout cela à petit feu. Mais il n'intervenait pas, ne sachant toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait de cours, elle était allongée de tout son long sur le sofa, plongée dans un énorme livre à la couverture en cuir, noire et racornie, comme si elle avait brûlé.

« Légendes urbaines et massacres de l'histoire, le rôle de la Magie noire ».

Il s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle, alluma sa cigarette habituelle et lui en tendit une.

Hermione ?

Elle se redressa sur le canapé, s'assit en tailleur et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle.

De quoi ?

De toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant calmement.

Il semblait hésiter, ne sachant quels mots choisir pour ne pas la vexer, la braquer.

Dis-moi Drago.

Il lui prit les mains, se mordant les lèvres.

Ecoute Hermione, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu es en train de te perdre.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Tu as tellement changé. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal mais tu n'es plus la même. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer et je ne peux pas te le reprocher vu que ça nous a permis de bien nous entendre. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es si dure.

Elle baissa les yeux, songeuse. Elle avait déjà entendu ça dans la bouche d'Harry et ça la troublait.

Je le sais, fit-elle, reprenant un visage impassible. Mais j'ai besoin de cette carapace. Elle m'isole du monde extérieur et c'est ce que je recherche. J'ai simplement besoin de tranquillité et de solitude.

Je comprends, enfin j'essaye, mais explique moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à la magie noire et tout ce qui l'entoure.

Parce que Drago !

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, agacée.

- Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose ? J'en ai marre de cette image de sainte nitouche coincée que j'ai eu pendant des années. J'ai envie de m'intéresser à d'autres choses vu que tout ce que je connais s'écroule.

Il l'observait, marchant d'un pas rapide, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière elle.

Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras.

Drago, chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu et appris récemment, et je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler. J'en suis désolée.

Je sais.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

Je ne te jette pas la pierre. Je te demande une seule chose.

Elle le regarda intensément.

L'humanité que tu refuses aux autres, laisses-la moi.

Elle le serra contre elle, dans une étreinte tendre. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour, heureux qu'elle lui ouvre une partie de son cœur.

………………………………

Hermione ne parlait plus vraiment à ses anciens amis. Elle était toujours assise auprès D'Harry en cours mais ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour des questions pratiques. Ils s'en voulaient mutuellement et étaient trop fiers pour faire le premier pas.

Mais un beau jour, n'y tenant plus, le survivant décida qu'il était temps de crever réellement l'abcès. Il n'en pouvait plus de s'asseoir tous les jours à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne lui jette un regard. Son indifférence le glaçait.

Machinalement, tandis qu'il errait dans le château, ses pieds le menèrent devant le tableau menant à la salle commune. Il attendit quelques minutes, ne sachant que faite. Il hésitait, ayant peur de ne pas trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Finalement, il frappa 3 légers coups au tableau.

Celui-ci s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître le visage pâle de Drago.

Potter ?

J'aimerai parler à Hermione.

Drago s'écarta presque poliment, ce qui surprit Harry. Il entra dans la salle commune et resta debout dans l'entrée à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que Drago se remettait au travail sur la grande table sans lui prêter attention.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et frappa.

Entre !

Il poussa la porte et se retourna brusquement, rougissant violemment. La jeune femme était en sous-vêtements et enfilait une jupe.

Oh !

Elle s'habilla prestement.

Excuse-moi Harry.

Visiblement ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais, fit-il calmement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Harry s'interrogeait. A qui aurait-elle laissé libre accès à son intimité sans la moindre pudeur ? Elle était toujours seule. Sauf…

Il l'observa longuement tandis qu'elle remontait la fermeture de ses bottes.

Malefoy et Elle ? Non… Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

Tu attendais qui ?

Aucune importante, répondit-elle sans animosité aucune, juste une grande lassitude dans la voix.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Tu es venu pour qu'on se batte Harry ?

A la base non. Mais au vu de ce que je soupçonne…

Sérieusement Harry, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu « soupçonnes », répondit-elle, mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends, je suis adulte. Si tu es venu me faire la morale, tu peux faire demi-tour. Mais si à tout hasard tu es venu pour que l'on discute, je t'écoute.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, silencieux, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta soudainement et la fixa droit dans les yeux :

Tu couches avec Malefoy ?

Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde Harry.

J'en déduis que la réponse est oui. Tu as bien changé… Autrefois, tu aurais été révulsée que je puisse avec une telle idée.

Elle resta silencieuse, bien consciente de la déception qu'elle lui infligeait.

Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui me regarde Mione ? Fit-il, désabusé.

Elle frémit à l'entendre l'appeler par le surnom affectueux qu'il employait autrefois.

Comment ça ?

Avant, on se disait tout. On n'avait pas le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre. Tu étais ma sœur et j'ai le sentiment que Ron, Ginny et moi, nous ne représentons plus rien pour toi. Je sais très bien qu'il s'est produit des évènements atroces dans ta vie, mais normalement, on devrait t'épauler, te soutenir. Or, tu nous évites et maintenant, Malefoy…

Elle soupira…

Tu me détestes n'est ce pas ?

Non, je suis déçu. Je ne pense pas réussir un jour à te détester, même après « ça ».

Laisse moi du temps Harry, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps… J'ai appris des choses assez dures à digérer et je ne suis pas prête à en parler, ni à toi, ni à personne. C'est tellement…

Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais aide-nous aussi. On est perdus.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, regardant ses doigts croisés.

Je vais essayer de faire un effort. Mais la solitude me fait du bien en ce moment.

Je peux le comprendre mais rends-nous visite de temps en temps, juste pour nous montrer que tu ne nous as pas oubliés.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Et concernant Malefoy ?

Je ne sais pas si on sort vraiment ensemble mais il m'aide à tenir le coup. Je crois qu'il a réellement changé Harry.

Mais c'est la fouine Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je vais être franche Harry. S'il s'avère qu'il n'ait pas changé et qu'il est toujours le gros con prétentieux d'avant, tant pis. Au moins, il aura fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, m'apporter quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

Très bien. Mais je te conseille de rester discrète. Et je vais garder ça pour moi. Mais j'ai du mal à le digérer. Ça me fout réellement les boules que tu préfères te confier à notre pire ennemi plutôt qu'à nous.

Je ne me confie pas à lui. Il n'en sait pas plus que vous. Et pour le reste, c'est ma vie Harry. Cette facette est totalement personnelle et ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et tant pis si le reste du monde me montre du doigt. Et si un jour j'ai envie de m'afficher, ça sera mon choix.

Tu penses à une relation sérieuse ???

Je n'en sais rien.

Tu l'aimes ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce jeudi ensoleillé (enfin, chez moi, pour l'instant ^^). Je vous poste le chapitre 14 et je vous embrasse.

**14**

Malefoy se redressa brusquement derrière la porte. Il les espionnait dans l'espoir qu'elle dirait ce qu'il voulait savoir à son ennemi de toujours. Mais si même à lui, elle refusait de tout dévoiler…

La question du brun l'avait déstabilisé. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre la réponse.

L'amour ? Quelle énorme connerie !

Il était toujours parti du principe qu'ils passaient du bon temps ensemble mais refusait de se poser plus de questions. Et d'ailleurs, s'il refusait d'y penser réellement, c'est simplement parce ce qu'il avait peur de s'engager, qu'il n'était pas si sur de ce qu'il ressentait et que finalement, la petite Griffondor avait une place plus importante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans sa vie.

Il recolla son oreille contre la porte.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions.

- Très bien. Je vais te laisser. Laisse-moi un peu de « temps » aussi pour encaisser tout ça, ajouta Harry, ironiquement.

Malefoy se rassit à sa table de travail et ne se retourna pas lorsque le survivant quitta la pièce.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyée contre le chambranle, le regard vide.

- Ça va ? Fit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

- Il sait, lacha-t-elle.

- Pour nous ?

- Oui.

- Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Plutôt bien vu les circonstances. Je pense qu'il me méprise seulement.

Devant son ton blasé, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, je m'en fous. Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Il frissonna à ces mots.

………………………………

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, fit la jeune femme.

- D'accord.

Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et la laissa partir.

Elle enfila sa cape et une grosse écharpe en laine blanche. Le froid était mordant et rosit rapidement ses joues. Elle marcha longtemps dans le parc, puis finit par s'asseoir au bord du lac, frigorifiée, mais n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rentrer au château.

Elle se posait énormément de questions.

Aimait-elle Drago ?

Se sentait-elle prête à être amoureuse ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, d'intense. Il était sa bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle tenta d'imaginer quelques instants la vie sans lui mais ne put pas. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Et qu'allait-elle faire concernant ses origines ?

Un violent sentiment de lassitude s'abattit sur ses épaules.

………………………

Drago la regarda traverser l'herbe gelée, courbée en avant pour se protéger du vent et soupira. Il alluma une cigarette et fixa le bout rougeoyant.

Puis il se leva brusquement, l'air décidé.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione et resta quelques instant à la regarder. Parfaitement rangée, le lit bordé, les livres empilés par taille sur le bureau… Elle semblait inhabitée. D'un autre côté, la jeune femme passait plus de temps dans celle du Serpentard que dans la sienne.

Il respira à fond, s'emplissant du léger parfum de la pièce, odeur émouvante qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

Il sourit, avançant dans la pièce, caressant du bout des doigts le bureau poli, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Potter. Elle était à présent son Hermione.

Machinalement, il regardait ses livres, ouvrit l'armoire, jetant un œil à ses vêtements, puis il se mit à fouiller, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il souleva même le matelas mais ne trouva rien. Rageant, il se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le mur. Jamais il ne découvrirait ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Pas le moindre journal intime, ni de lettres à un membre de sa famille ou amis, rien de réellement personnel dans cette chambre, ni décoration, ni photos… Comme si elle n'avait pas d'identité.

Un certain malaise s'empara de lui.

Puis il remarqua, dans le placard ouvert, au niveau du sol, un petit sac. Il s'en rapprocha à quatre pattes et l'ouvrit, se sentant légèrement coupable. Il était vide, outre un coffret en bois, contenant plusieurs objets qu'il examina. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut le pendentif de Serpentard ainsi que la pierre verte et luisante. Ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule lorsqu'il lut la lettre.

Ainsi, Hermione n'était pas une Sang de Bourbe… Elle était une sang pure, tout comme lui.

Serpentarde ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que ça se sache ?

Il regarda le nom de famille de sa mère. Matthiews ? Il ne lui semblait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler. Mais c'était une famille de sang pur, ses parents devraient sûrement savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il rangea tout dans le coffret qu'il remit dans l'armoire et sortit de la chambre, ébranlé. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Et pourquoi faire usage d'une aguamentite sur elle ?

L'aguamentite était en fait une émeraude taillée par des Fulborgs et ensorcelée par les Centaures afin de canaliser, voire même emprisonner provisoirement un pouvoir trop puissant. Cela valait extrêmement cher mais certains sorciers de grandes familles les utilisaient parfois sur leurs enfants trop turbulents jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, début de leur scolarité magique, afin de les empêcher d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

En aurait-on utilisé une sur la Griffondor ? Alors qu'elle était presque adulte ?

Si c'était le cas, il n'osait imaginer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, étant donné le talent dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

Il comprenait maintenant pleinement sa détresse. Mais comment l'aider s'il ne savait, soit disant pas, ce qui lui arrivait…

A ce moment, le tableau bascula et elle rentra dans la salle commune, tremblante.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer mais ne dit rien. Il lui retira sa cape et la mena devant la cheminée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tapis persan, lasse.

Il se mit à genoux derrière elle et lui massa doucement les épaules.

- Ça va ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, fit-elle en fermant les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'ai tout perdu Drago, continua-t-elle d'une voix sans émotions.

Il frissonna, le ton qu'elle employait, si morne, si vide, prouvait à quel point elle s'était endurcie. Elle donnait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir et il détestait ça.

- Mes parents, mes amis…

- Hermione… Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tes amis le sont vraiment, ils reviendront vers toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Drago… je sais que tu ne peux pas les voir. N'essaye pas de me remonter le moral, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis juste lucide. Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont me pardonner de coucher avec toi ?

A ces mots le regard du jeune homme se voila et elle s'en rendit compte.

- Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Pour toi, on couche juste ensemble ?

- Non, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu vois les choses. Je sais juste que tu n'es pas un accro de tout ce qui touche au couple etc.…

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir.

- Je trouverai ça plutôt plaisant si nous étions vraiment ensemble, si tu es d'accord bien sur.

- Bien entendu, sourit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement pour clore cette évidence.

………………………………

_NDA : je viens de réaliser que pour certains chapitres précédents, il manque les tirets de début de dialogue. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop gêné votre lecture. Biz_


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, excusez-moi pour le temps que je mets à publier les chapitres mais entre un boulot prenant et une passion qui l'est tout autant, j'avoue avoir peu de temps pour moi ^^

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 15, qui vous plaira autant que les autres je l'espère.

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews bien sur XD.

**15**

Drago ne parvint pas à s'endormir cette nuit là. Même après des activités peu catholiques avec sa lionne, il restait obstinément éveillé, ses yeux aciers fixant le plafond de manière inexorable. Il regarda la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés, dont les longues jambes dépassaient par-dessus le drap froissé. Elle dormait paisiblement, pour une fois. D'habitude, son sommeil était agité, elle gémissait, se débattait, les sourcils froncés. Mais cette nuit là, elle reposait sur le dos, le souffle régulier, sa main nonchalamment posée près de son visage.

Elle était belle à mourir, et Drago sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudée et se leva.

Les tableaux animés et les armures en fer forgé furent les seuls témoins de son expédition dans les couloirs du château cette nuit là…

…………………………………..

Une jolie rouquine marchait d'un pas vif, une expression de colère déformant ses traits fins, ses talons plats claquant sur les dalles de pierre des couloirs.

Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, aveuglée par les pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, dans une chambre de préfets abandonnée…

« _Les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés nus, l'un contre l'autre, en silence, savourant ce moment de quiétude privilégié._

_Harry caressait du bout des doigts les longs cheveux roux de Ginny._

- _Tu as l'air pensif, lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur le ventre._

- _Mmmm._

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

- _Je pensais à Hermione._

- _Oh._

_Il avait réellement envie d'en parler à sa petite amie. Ce secret lui pesait alors qu'il était censé tout partager avec elle._

- _Hermione couche avec Malefoy._

_Ginny ne sut que répondre sur le moment. Elle resta totalement abasourdi pendant quelques minutes puis la rage la submergea._

- _Tu plaisantes ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes !_

_Elle s'était redressée et ses yeux flamboyaient._

- _Elle a osé ? Elle nous a tous trahis !_

- _Ginny, soupira Harry. __Calme-toi. _

- _Me calmer ? Parce que tu acceptes ça toi ?_

- _Non, mais c'est notre meilleure amie. Que veux-tu que je dise ?_

- _C'était ta meilleure amie ! Elle a préféré se confier à notre pire ennemi plutôt que de nous demander de l'aide. Elle n'existe plus pour moi. Elle est morte._

_Elle se rallongea et rumina pendant des heures_. »

« Quand Ron saura ça » pensa-t-elle.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle et s'installa près d'Harry, qui mangeait seul ses céréales en lisant la gazette.

Il l'embrassa et lui servit un verre de jus de fruits.

- ça va ?

- oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

Voyant qu'elle fulminait toujours, il n'insista pas et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Ron arriva peu de temps après et remplit son assiette d'œufs brouillés. La salle se remplissait peu à peu.

Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle. Un groupe de première année bloquaient le passage en discutant dans l'entrée et elle les houspilla. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement.

A ce moment là, une tornade rougeoyante surgit devant elle et une douleur cuisante au visage l'assomma. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit le visage furieux de son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama la brunette, en portant sa main à sa joue brûlante.

Ginny la fixa quelques instants d'un air méprisant et cracha :

- Traînée !

Avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione chercha Harry du regard. Il la regardait avec un air qui valsait entre tristesse et hésitation. Ron les observaient la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène dans la grande salle et elle pouvait lire la curiosité, voir l'amusement sur les visages. Elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Drago la suivit de peu.

Elle montait les escaliers devant lui mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna et la lueur qu'il put lire dans ses yeux l'effraya : de la détermination entachée par la fureur.

Elle s'avança vers lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, étonné qu'elle se permette cela en plein milieu du château puis lui rendit son baiser. Elle se détacha de lui et plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux gris acier :

- Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi ?

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Si c'est le cas, je tiens à être prévenue, afin de profiter des derniers moments heureux qu'il me reste.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Hermione. Et pourquoi qu'il te reste ? Il t'en reste encore beaucoup !

- Mon seul bonheur, c'est toi Drago.

Il ne sut que répondre devant une telle démonstration de confiance et de sentiments, tandis qu'elle tournait les talons.

………………………………

Ginny se rassit face à Harry et commença à beurrer sa tartine en silence, un air toujours furieux sur son visage d'habitude si doux.

Son petit ami ne daigna pas lever la tête, ses pensées oscillant entre la pitié et la compréhension. Il en voulait à Hermione mais trouvait que Ginny y était allée un peu fort.

Ron fixait sa sœur, rongé par la curiosité.

- Gin'…, commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Oui.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Mione ? Tu as l'air de lui en vouloir à mort.

- Je pense que tu lui en voudras également quand tu sauras ce qu'elle nous à fait.

- Ecoute, soupira Harry, tu exagères…

- Vraiment, sourit-elle, narquoise. Tu penses que j'exagère d'en vouloir à Hermione de coucher avec la fouine ?

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que la mâchoire de Ron descendait de deux étages, donnant une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il mâchait allègrement.

- Quoi ? Fit le rouquin. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est notre Hermione, même si elle a changé !

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Demande à Harry.

Le concerné se leva sans un regard pour elle et quitta la table.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps. Moi, comme un lundi ensoleillé et coincée au travail ^^

Voici donc le chapitre 16.

Bonne lecture.

**16**

Elle regardait le soleil se lever par la fenêtre tout en buvant son café. Elle sentit un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et sourit à son mari qui se servit lui aussi une tasse. Après tant d'années de mariage heureux, il finissaient par se ressembler et étaient tous les deux d'une beauté assez irréelle. Une peau pâle, de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, raides et fins. Leur visage était assez dur pour l'homme, très doux pour la femme et elle le regardait siroter son café avec les yeux de l'amour. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux et lui souriait.

Un choc soudain les fit sursauter. Un hibou grand duc avait voulu atterrir sur le bar qu'il avait manqué de peu et s'était lamentablement écrasé sur le carrelage en damier noir et blanc.

La grande femme se leva prestement pour le ramasser, son peignoir en satin voletant derrière elle. Elle ramassa l'oiseau, lui lissa les plumes et décrocha la lettre qu'il avait lacée à sa patte. Puis elle le posa sur un perchoir afin qu'il se repose.

- Une lettre de Drago, Lucius.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il décacheta. Il commença à lire la lettre de son fils et pâlit. Il posa le courrier sur la table et le poussa vers sa femme. Elle s'en saisit et le lut à son tour. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant que son époux se prononce.

- Pourquoi nous demande-t-il ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Le nom des Matthiews a été banni de notre monde depuis des années. Si peu de temps après sa naissance. Comment a-t-il pu en entendre parler ?

Lucius se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Narcissa débarrassa la table et se tourna vers lui.

- Nous devons agir avec prudence et discrétion, il ne faut que personne ait de soupçons.

- Il faudrait savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Cela a-t-il réellement une importance ?

- Oh oui, plus que tu ne le penses. Je pense qu'une petite discussion avec Drago s'impose.

- Si on l'interroge, il se doutera de quelque chose. Tu le connais, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et voudra à tout prix savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Ce n'est pas réellement un problème, il est en âge de comprendre.

- Si le Lord en entend parler…

- C'est hors de question que ça arrive.

Narcissa se rassit en se tordant les mains, les sourcils froncés par l 'inquiétude. Elle avait déjà craint pour sa vie lorsque Wilhelmina avait disparu avec l'enfant à l'époque où elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre.

Le lord, qui se faisait appeler autrement que Voldemort à ce moment-là, était déjà fort puissant et leur avait reproché, à elle et Lucius, de ne pas avoir eu vent de ses projets. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas mais jamais ils ne l'auraient trahie.

…………………………………………….

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la salle commune, il s'étonna de l'odeur presque médicamenteuse qui flottait dans l'air. Il se tourna et vit Hermione en lévitation au dessus de la grande table, entourée de 4 bougies parfumées au Laurier. Assise en tailleur, mains sur ses genoux et yeux fermés, elle flottait dans l'air, à environ 20 centimètre de son support initial. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et vit l'aguamentite posée dans le creux que formaient ses jambes croisées. Une faible lueur verte en émanait et il vit seulement qu'elle nimbait la jeune femme.

- Hermione ? dit-il doucement.

Malgré tout, elle sursauta et chuta sur la table. Elle se crispa sous la douleur.

- Oh excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle sauta prestement de la table et l'embrassa.

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Des exercices de concentration.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? dit-il en désignant la pierre qui luisait toujours.

- Un cadeau, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant.

- Tiens, tu as reçu du courrier Drago.

- Merci.

Il vit que la lettre provenait de parents et se rendit dans sa chambre, impatient. Il décacheta la lettre et fut déçu de la réponse apportée par son père. Celui-ci ne répondait pas à ses questions, à savoir qui était la famille de sang-purs Matthiews. Par contre, il lui demandait de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie à une heure du matin.

Il froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la corbeille.

Il espérait vraiment obtenir des réponses le soir même. Les réponses évasives de la jeune femme l'impatientaient de plus en plus.

Il revint donc dans la grande salle et s'installa dans le fauteuil, en tapant du pied impatiemment, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il regarda l'heure, 11h du matin seulement, la journée allait être particulièrement longue.

- Tes parents vont bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air stressé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais quelqu'un frappa au tableau. Elle alla dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires et ressortit.

Drago venait de faire entrer un grand et beau métisse aux yeux verts avec un magnifique sourire. C'était Blaise, le meilleur ami de Drago. Son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut Hermione et il la serra chaleureusement contre lui.

- Alors Beauté, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Blaise, et toi ?

Le jeune Serpentard était loin d'être comme les autres. Il n'avait aucun à priori concernant les origines des personnes qu'il côtoyait et était dans cette maison par pure hasard. Il appréciait énormément Hermione qu'il avait toujours admirée pour ses capacités étonnantes et son sens du répondant, déjà corrosif à l'époque. De plus, il n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car ils s'accordaient à merveille.

- Très bien. Je venais voir mon vieux pote qui ne daigne plus nous rendre visite dans notre antre.

- Tu exagères Blaise !

- Si peu.

Le deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire.

- ça te tente un petit entraînement de Quidditch ?

Inconsciemment, il jeta un regard à Hermione, comme pour lui demander son consentement. Elle lui sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup Blaise et était tout à fait consciente que Drago ne sortait plus beaucoup, passant la plupart de son temps avec elle.

- Bien sur, je vais chercher mon équipement. Tu veux venir Hermione ?

- Pas vraiment non, je ne sais pas voler.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent ensemble, balai sur l'épaule.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? demanda Blaise d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- On s'entend bien.

Le métisse éclata de rire avant de mimer le blond :

- « On s'entend bien ». Je crois que vous vous entendez plus que bien. J'ai bien vu la manière dont vous vous regardez.

Drago resta silencieux et Blaise reprit avec sérieux :

- Dray, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te gêne.

- Ok, mais tu promets que ça reste entre nous.

- Juré.

Ils croisèrent un petit groupe de Griffondors à ce moment là, qui revenaient du terrain de Quidditch. Ils s'écartèrent pour éviter une confrontation directe.

Le blond croisa le regard d'Harry qui ne dit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Ron aperçut le serpentard à ce moment là et vira au rouge.

- Connard ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Il le fit basculer au sol et à cheval sur lui, le frappa au visage. Drago sentit sa lèvre se fendre ainsi que le goût du sang se propager dans sa bouche. Mais il ne se défendit pas. Ça ne dura que quelques minutes à peine, le temps qu'Harry et Blaise maîtrisent Ron, qui était comme fou.

Harry n'avait pas spécialement de problèmes avec le métisse qu'il remercia d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'il maintenait Ron.

- Viens Ron, dit sèchement le survivant.

- Mais, mais, bégaya le rouquin, il a…

- Ferme-la Ron, cria-t-il.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche mais aucun n'en sorti, abasourdi qu'Harry lui parle comme ça.

Il se laissa entraîner tandis que Blaise aidait le blond à se relever.

- ça va Dray ?

- Oui, ça va.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Il reprit le chemin du terrain tandis que son ami lui emboîtait le pas, songeur.

Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins et Drago alluma une cigarette.

- Alors ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, on sort ensemble avec Hermione.

- Vous avez l'intention d'officialiser ?

- Pas vraiment non. Visiblement, la belette est plus ou moins au courant on dirait. Et au vu de sa réaction, ça ne serait pas une très bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

- Comment il a pu le savoir ?

- Elle l'a dit à Potter.

Blaise resta silencieux un moment, puis reprit :

- Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Elle s'est mise à lire des livres sur la Magie Noire. Elle a beaucoup changé. Avant, elle était la première de la classe type, avec son côté agaçant etc. Maintenant, on dirait qu'elle a grandi trop vite. Qu'il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle.

- Elle a perdu ses parents Drago. Je suppose qu'elle est toujours en état de choc.

- Ce n'est pas que ça…

Drago hésita. Devait-il en parler ou pas à son meilleur ami ?

Blaise sentit son incertitude mais n'insista pas.

- J'ai découvert des choses sur elle mais elle ne le sait pas, elle refuse d'en parler. Elle a été adoptée. Ses parents biologiques seraient des sangs purs. Il y avait même un pendentif de Serpentard dans ses affaires ainsi qu'un aguamentite.

- Putain…


	17. Chapter 17

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré les délais parfois longs et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants dans cette aventure,

Voici le chapitre 17. Pas très long, certes, mais essentiel.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

Je vous embrasse.

17

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent de leur entrainement de Quidditch, Harry était furieux et Ron aussi.

Il rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et le rouquin se tourna vers le Survivant :

- Pourquoi tu l'as défendu ? De quel droit tu m'as parlé comme ça devant tout le monde ?

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu comptes cogner tous ceux qui feront quelque chose qui te déplait ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est de Malefoy dont on parle Harry !

- Et c'est d'Hermione dont je te parle moi ! Notre amie depuis des années ! On se permettrait de la juger après tout ce qu'elle a subit et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous toutes ces années ?

- Et tu trouves ça normal justement qu'elle ne nous dise rien ?

- C'est son choix et je le respecte. J'ai toujours eu confiance en elle et si elle sort avec Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui jeter la pierre.

- Tu es faible !

- Faible ?

A ce moment là, Ginny entra dans la salle commune, ses livres dans les bras et les observa quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

Harry la fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? attaqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas responsable de sa trahison.

- Trahison ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais Ginny, c'était ton amie ! Imagine que vous aussi vous ayez tout perdu.

- Jamais on ne se serait tournés vers l'ennemi.

Harry les observa tous les deux désabusés.

- Je sais très bien que si tu réagis comme ça Ron, c'est parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle.

Il haussa les épaules et fixa sa petite amie.

- Toi par contre, je ne vois vraiment pas.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune, laissant les deux autres en plan, qui se demandaient intérieurement si finalement, ils n'avaient pas tort.

……………………………………..

Harry fulminait. Il était furieux contre Ginny et son frère. C'étaient eux qui étaient coupables de trahison. Il les trouvait obtus et dénués d'humanité et dans sa fureur, se demandait même comment ils avaient pu être amis aussi longtemps.

Il se planta devant le tableau de l'hydre et frappa trois coups secs.

Il entendit des pas et Hermione entrouvrit le tableau. Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant l'expression du survivant. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'engouffra dans la pièce et commença à faire les cent pas.

La lionne le regardait et ne savait que faire, ni que dire, troublée par le comportement de son ami.

Il s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux chocolats de la jeune femme.

- Tu aurais une cigarette Mione ?

- Euh oui, répondit-elle, choquée, en lui tendant le paquet.

Il l'alluma et tira un lente bouffée qu'il savoura tandis que la fumée se répandait dans ses voies respiratoires, lui infligeant une légère brulure.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione, l'air réellement inquiet.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, se tordant les mains de nervosité, le détaillant avec appréhension.

- Hermione…, commença-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il allait la rejeter, lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, qu'il avait fait son choix entre sa petite amie et elle…

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose…

Il semblait hésiter. Elle se détourna de lui, sentant les larmes monter, l'angoisse l'étreignant.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il la regardait avec un air malheureux qui fit faire un bond à son cœur.

- Pardon ?

- Oui Mione, pardonne moi. Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. On a toujours été comme les doigts de la main. Je refuse de te perdre simplement parce que je suis aveuglé par des préjugés à la con. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance et au vu de tout ce qui nous est arrivé, j'ai eu raison de le faire. Tu avais raison, on aurait dû aller vers toi et te donner l'aide que tu ne pouvais pas demander. Je t'aime ma Mione et si tu refuses de me pardonner, je le comprendrai. Mais…

Il ne put continuer car elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de joie.

Surpris, il la serra contre lui, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

- Oh Harry, s'écria-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je ne voulais pas te perdre non plus. Et je sais que je t'ai déçu. Je suis désolée aussi.

Ils pleurèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se berçant mutuellement, heureux de se retrouver.

Puis il s'installèrent sur les sofas.

- Mais comment va le prendre Ginny, demanda la jolie brune, inquiète.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée et je t'avoue que si elle continue à réagir comme ça, je pense que ça va vite dégénérer parce qu'elle n'a aucun droit de te traiter de la sorte.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ça va, je suis lasse de tout pour être franche.

- Tu es passée par des moments difficiles, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, plutôt.

Elle fixait ses mains, incertaine.

- Harry… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Il la regardait intensément, attendant la suite.

- Je suis une enfant adoptée.

- Oh. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je n'ai pas osé : je viens d'une famille de Sang Pur, qui apparemment fut prestigieuse par le passé, même si je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. De plus, ma famille faisait partie de la maison Serpentard depuis des générations.

- Je comprends mieux ton caractère explosif, fit-il en souriant. Mais qui sont tes parents biologiques ?

- Euh…

- Hermione ?

Elle se mit à trembler et alluma une autre cigarette, se leva, perdue.

Il la prit par les épaules :

- C'est si grave ?

- Pire encore Harry.

Elle le prit par la main, le menant à au tableau :

- Je n'arriverai pas à te le dire, je vais donc te le montrer.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici donc le chapitre 18, que personnellement, j'aime bien ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira également.

Laissez-moi des reviews ^^ Bises

18

Harry ne comprenait pas. Hermione le menait à travers les couloirs du château, marchant d'un pas vif qu'il aurait eu du mal à suivre s'il n'avait pas été si grand.

Les gens les regardaient étrangement mais Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte. Harry, par contre, l'avait remarqué et finalement, s'arrêta, stoppant la jeune femme dans sa course. Il se tourna vers un deuxième année, tout petit, qui fixait Hermione avec un air oscillant entre dégoût et peur.

- Quoi ? aboya Harry.

Le petit se recroquevilla sur lui même, mais ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu n'est pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour elle.

Le petit se ratatina encore plus.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Il parle de ta future-ex-meilleure amie !

Dean Thomas venait d'apparaître au détour, ricanant.

- Alors, t'es pas au courant de la rumeur qui court sur elle dans le château ? Je pense que tu vas pas beaucoup apprécier. Il semblerait que notre amie ci présente se tape la fouine, n'est ce pas émouvant ? Je pensais que la pute du Château c'était Parkinson.

C'est à ce moment là que le poing d'Harry partit d'un seul coup, atterrissant dans le nez autrefois droit de Dean, qui s'écroula douloureusement sur les dalles. Il porta ses mains à son visage, en criant, puis regarda Harry, abasourdi.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hermione de la sorte ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

- Elle nous a trahit ! Insista-t-il en la montrant du doigt.

- Trahi ? Mais elle ne vous doit rien ! Vous ne l'avez pas trahie elle en la regardant souffrir sans jamais intervenir ni lui tendre la main ?

Hermione le tira doucement par le bras.

- Laisse Harry.

Il la suivit docilement.

- Merci Harry, mais ne te mets pas à dos tout le monde juste pour moi. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

- Je ne peux pas les laisser t'insulter gratuitement. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Pas après toutes ces années où nous avons tous été amis. Un seul faux pas et ils deviennent enragés.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une petite erreur à leurs yeux, c'est le crime suprême, j'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi.

Ils avancèrent en silence quelques minutes, Hermione ayant à présent ralenti la marche.

- Il a réellement changé ?

- Tu imagines pas à quel point.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas.

- J'espère aussi, mais je ne pense pas. Et puis, il m'apporte malgré tout une certaine stabilité.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Que fait-on là ?

- Tu verras.

Elle prononça le mot de passe (Flupublox) et monta les escaliers en colimaçon, suivie par son ami. La porte du directeur s'ouvrit d'elle même et il les regarda entrer d'un air bienveillant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je suppose que vous vous en doutez, répondit Hermione.

- En effet.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la pensine qui trônait dans l'armoire vitrée et la posa sur son bureau, tandis qu'Hermione sortait de sa poche un flacon rempli de souvenirs.

- Harry, tu vas rentrer dans les souvenirs de ma mère biologique.

- Mais, enfin, c'est intime.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami et la seule personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance.

- Très bien.

Elle versa le contenu dans la pensine et Harry se pencha dessus. Il fut aspiré et assista à ce qu'avait déjà vu la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il la fixa, abasourdi.

Elle n'osait parler.

- Et ben ! fit-il en se laissant tomber dans un siège.

Il regarda Hermione :

- Qui est ton père Mione ? J'ai ressenti comme un air de déjà vu.

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu Harry ? questionna le directeur.

- Je…

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure que son esprit associait tous les éléments à sa disposition.

- Jedusor ?

- Oui Harry.

- Mais, c'est impossible !

- Hélas, non.

- Je comprends pas, pourquoi le vrai nom d'Hermione est Matthiews dans ce cas ?

- Réfléchis Harry. Voldemort détestait cordialement son père et trouvait que son nom résumait totalement l'ironie du sort dont il était victime. Matthiews était déjà le nom d'une prestigieuse famille de Sang Pur. Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, ce nom est banni de la communauté des sorciers partisans de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que lorsque ta mère s'est enfuie, le Lord est devenu presque fou. Il a retourné ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Mais tu étais trop bien cachée. Il a donc fini par abandonner au bout de plusieurs mois et il a définitivement banni le nom de ta mère.

La Griffondor se tourna vers le brun :

- Maintenant, tu sais tout Harry.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour surmonter ça seule.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Par contre,…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, ça restera entre nous. Jamais je ne dévoilerai ton secret.

Harry raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à ses appartements.

- Tu veux rester ? Malgré ce que tu peux penser, j'aimerai te « présenter » Drago.

- C'est gentil. Je ne dis pas non, mais pas pour le moment. La prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Hermione comprit et sourit.  
Elle lui caressa la joue :  
- Merci Harry, merci beaucoup, pour tout.  
- Tu es ma meilleure amie, n'oublie jamais ça.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front et repartit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements, Drago était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fumait une énième cigarette, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans un mot. Il se retourna pour l'embrasser et elle vit sa lèvre fendue.  
- Drago ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?  
- Rien, un accident.  
Elle sentit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.  
- Qui t'a frappé ? insista-t-elle.  
Son air réellement inquiet acheva de le convaincre.  
- La belette.  
- QUOI ? Il a osé ? Mais de quoi il se mêle ce crétin ! Je vais aller lui régler son compte !

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau comme une furie et le jeune homme l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et l'attira à lui.  
Elle le dévisagea surprise.  
- Mais...  
Il la fit taire d'un baiser et murmura tout contre sa bouche :  
- Ma puce, il n'en vaut pas la peine, te mets pas tout Poudlard à dos pour moi.  
- Je refuse que l'on s'en prenne à toi par ma faute. Je...  
Elle baissa les yeux, rougissante.  
- Je ne supporterai pas qu'on te fasse du mal.  
Il la prit doucement par le menton, releva son visage afin de plonger ses yeux acier dans leur miroir chocolat et ce qu'il y vit lui fit chaud au cœur.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle lui rendit son étreinte avec fougue.

Les grandes mains du blond s'aventurèrent sous le fin tee-shirt de la Griffondor, tandis qu'elle frissonnait sous ses douces caresses. Il effectuait de longs et sensuels va et vient sur la peau si douce du creux de ses reins.  
Il la plaqua contre son torse, frissonnant à la sensation de la rondeur de sa poitrine contre lui. Sa tête bascula en arrière tandis qu'il parsemait sa gorge de légers baisers humides.

Les yeux clos, elle savourait l'instant présent tout en passant ses mains dans les fins cheveux de son amant.  
Il revint vers ses lèvres, qu'il mordilla légèrement et elle lui retira son haut, haletante. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au sofa, sur lequel il l'allongea avec douceur, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.  
Rapidement, il se retrouvèrent nus, se caressant comme au premier jour, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de leur peau, de leur corps, seulement conscients de l'autre.  
Lorsque Hermione se sentit prise de vertige, au moment de la jouissance, elle ne put empêcher ces mots de franchir ses lèvres.  
"Je t'aime".


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour bonjour !!!

Voici donc le 19è chapitre et ce n'est que le début mouahahahaha.

Reviews ? ^^

**19**

"Je t'aime".

Deux mots que Drago avait entendus maintes fois dans la bouche de ses nombreuses conquêtes mais qui n'avaient jamais eu le moindre sens, la moindre signification.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione les prononça, il exulta malgré lui. Le sentiment qui s'empara de lui était un mélange de puissance et de bonheur.

Et même s'il fut incapable de le lui dire à son tour, la manière dont il la serra contre lui était plus que claire.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle n'osait le regarder, se demandant si elle n'avait pas dévoilé trop tôt ses sentiments.

Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et planta ses grands yeux dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment puis les commissures des lèvres du jeune homme se relevèrent, esquissant un sourire en coin.

Il la hissa vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à hauteur de son visage, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle frissonna. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Drago la couvrit d'une couverture et raviva les flammes dans l'âtre. Il s'assit prêt d'elle et alluma une cigarette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle attrapa le paquet resté sur la table et fit de même.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, regardant danser les langues de feu, en silence, sans avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre, savourant cette rare plénitude.

Elle étouffa un bâillement, son petit nez se plissant, les yeux embués de fatigue.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, fit Drago en riant.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle l'embrassa puis le laissa seul.

Il regarda l'heure : minuit 30. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement contenu et se vêtit dans la discrétion la plus totale.

………

Il se glissa silencieusement hors de la salle commune, agile et gracieux comme un félin. C'était une nuit sans lune, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement, ne tenant pas à se faire repérer. Il longeait les murs, tendu. Il parvint au pied de la tour d'astronomie sans encombre et monta les marches, de plus en plus stressé. Il se demandait pourquoi son père souhaitait tant lui parler. Il savait que cela avait un lien avec Hermione, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Il était en avance. Il se demandait comment son père comptait venir sans se faire remarquer, même s'il ne doutait absolument pas qu'il en soit capable.

Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la muraille et observa le parc, qui semblait si paisible, plongé dans la pénombre, lorsque soudain, il sentit un vent froid soulever les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Un vortex aux couleurs bleutées se formait dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de la tourelle. La tête puis le haut du corps de Lucius Malefoy en émergea, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants au vent. Il se hissa hors du tube irréel et atterrit souplement sur le sol dallé, avec la même grâce dans les mouvements que son fils.

Il le serra contre lui dans une étreinte un peu brusque. Mais Drago ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il connaissait bien le caractère un peu rugueux de son père alors qu'il savait qu'il en était tout autre en privé.

………

Le jeune homme fixa son père en silence, attendant qu'il parle.  
Celui-ci remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements noirs. Il s'adressa enfin à Drago.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Bien. Ta mère t'embrasse.  
- Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Oui.  
Pour la première fois, Lucius cherchait ses mots, ce qui surprit le beau blond. Finalement, il décida d'être le plus franc possible.  
- J'aimerai savoir d'où tu connais le nom des Matthiews ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
Il sentit que son fils était sur la défensive, ce qui lui mit plus encore la puce à l'oreille.  
- C'est très important Drago.  
Lorsqu'il vit à quel point son père semblait inquiet, il s'expliqua :  
- Dans une lettre adressée à une amie.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?  
- Qu'elle était une enfant adoptée descendante de la famille des Matthiews. Mais qu'elle est cette famille papa ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, et pourtant les familles de sang pur ne sont pas si nombreuses. Même dans les livres de généalogie, elle n'est pas répertoriée.  
Lucius soupira, en se passant la main sur les yeux.  
- Jure moi que tu ne diras rien à personne.  
- Je te le promets.  
- La dernière Matthiews a été la femme de Voldemort et a mis son enfant au monde avant de disparaître en l'emportant.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer le moindre mot, les yeux écarquillés.  
Puis il se laissa tomber sur le sol, plus pâle que la mort. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler convulsivement.  
- Drago ! s'exclama son père. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Il le secoua pour le faire réagir mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire sortir le jeune homme de son état de choc.  
- Hermione, chuchota-t-il, semblant être à mille lieues de là.

……..

Malefoy senior se releva brusquement.  
- Granger ? La sang de bourbe ?  
Ces mots plus qu'insultants firent l'effet d'un électrochoc au jeune homme qui attrapa son père par sa cape et le menaça :  
- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça !  
- Par Merlin ! Drago !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je rêve où tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Drago s'éloigna, laissant son regard d'acier se perdre sur le parc de Poudlard.  
- Je crois, oui.  
- Drago, il faut absolument que tu t'éloignes de cette fille.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est extrêmement important. Tu te rends compte de ce qui va arriver ? Si Voldemort l'apprend, nous allons tous y passer. J'aurai encore préféré qu'elle ne soit pas une sang-pur finalement.  
- Mais père, ça fait des années que c'est arrivé, il a dû oublier.  
- Ta mère et moi avons failli y laisser notre peau à l'époque à laquelle c'est arrivé justement.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Nous étions très proche de sa femme. Et elle s'est enfui, elle l'a quitté, emportant avec elle l'héritière de Voldemort. Tu réalises ce que ça signifie ?

………

Drago se tut, réfléchissant. Tout personne qui défiait le mage noir s'exposait à une mort certaine.

Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que sa fille était vivante et si proche, qui sait comment il pourrait réagir.

- Oui, je le sais, murmura-t-il. Je...

Il baissa la tête, contrit.

- Je vais y réflechir.

- Aurais-tu vu autre chose la concernant ?

- Oui, elle avait une aguamentite dans ses affaires.

- Elle a été activée récemment ?

- Oui, il me semble.

- Intéressant... Tu as pu noter des changements chez elle ?

Drago soupira, lassé de cet interrogatoire.

- C'est la dernière question à laquelle j'accepterai de répondre la concernant. Oui, elle a changé, elle a même lancé un sort de magie noire à son insu en cours.

Lucius se frotta le menton en silence, puis secoua la tête d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? lui demanda doucement son fils.

- Garder le secret. En priant pour qu'il ne le découvre pas. Nous commençons à réellement nous poser des questions avec ta mère.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le lord est étrange en ce moment. Nous le voyons peu, il passe beaucoup de temps dans son bureau et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il prépare.

- Soyez prudents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. D'ailleurs, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je pense que tu devrais rentrer dans le clan de ses opposants.

- Pardon ?

Drago était ébahi. Son père lui demandait de rentrer dans le clan qui l'opposait au sien. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose.

- Je sais. Mais je crois qu'il devient fou. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es mon fils et ils seront en mesure de te protéger.

Le jeune homme eut le sentiment d'être un lâche et un faible, même s'il savait que son père avait raison.

- Et maman et toi, pourquoi ne changeriez-vous pas de camp ?

Il est trop tard pour nous. Tu sais bien que jamais ils ne nous accorderont le bénéfice du doute.

………

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Lucius mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et le regarda intensément.

- Sois prudent Drago, et réfléchis bien. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision pour toi et ni ta mère, ni moi, ne te jugerons.

Il s'étreignirent encore une fois, émus malgré eux.

Qui aurait pu le croire : les Malefoy en tant que famille unie et faisant preuve de sentiments.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Lucius fit réapparaître l'étrange vortex qui l'aspira avant de disparaître dans le néant.

Quant à lui, Drago reprit le chemin de ses appartements qu'il rejoignit sans encombres.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous poste le vingtième chapitre, certes pas très long.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours même si elle avance doucement. Heureusement que j'arrive à écrire au boulot, avec ma vie de nolife ^^

En tout cas, je suis tristounette, je n'ai pas eu une seule review pour le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que ça ne vous plait plus.

Je vous embrasse.

**20**

Il ouvrit le tableau silencieusement et se glissa par l'ouverture, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Les braises se mourraient dans l'âtre orangée, et quelques flammèches agonisantes dansaient parmi les cendres, projetant des lueurs mouvantes sur les murs de la pièce vide.

Il soupira de soulagement, ne craignant qu'une chose, qu'Hermione se soit réveillée et l'attende.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et l'observa pendant de longue minutes. Son long corps de liane était étendu sur les draps de satin vert, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers. Sa respiration était lente et régulière.

Il ne savait que penser. Elle était l'héritière du plus cruel et plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas la mépriser où la rejeter. Elle lui semblait si fragile, si vulnérable, abandonnée malgré elle dans les bras de Morphée.

Il s'approcha doucement, s'assit au bord du lit, l'admirant. Sa peau pâle sous les doux rayons de la lune, sa chevelure de lionne étendue sur l'oreiller... Tout en elle le fascinait, de son physique mêlant l'innocence à la sensualité, jusqu'à son caractère fougueux mais si terre à terre. Elle était la personnification même de la contradiction et tout en elle l'attirait.

Serait-il capable de l'abandonner afin de protéger les siens ? Alors qu'elle-même avait désespérément besoin de lui ?

Il se frotta le visage, perdu. Il ne pensait pas en être capable.

Malgré le fait qu'il était bien conscient de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme, son côté malefoyien l'empêchait de les lui dévoiler réellement. Mais au fond de lui, il l'aimait, désespérément, intensément, passionnément.

Il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. De savourer les instants passés à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis au pied du mur, ce qui arriverait plus vite que prévu...

Il s'allongea près d'elle et elle remua dans son sommeil, tournant inconsciemment son visage vers lui, un léger sourire sur le lèvre.

Il commença à faire courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins, cette douce dune qui lui promettait monts et merveilles, et il sourit en voyant sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule, frissonnante dans l'inconscience.

Encouragé par cette réaction chimique, il embrassa la courbe de son épaule, remontant jusqu'au creux de son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle remua et ouvrit les yeux, paupières papillonnantes. Elle se retourna, offerte et il se rapprocha d'elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle caressa son dos aux muscles finement dessinés et sentit une douce chaleur naître au creux de son ventre.

Il l'embrassait toujours, la courbe de sa mâchoire, son menton, son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se mordait les lèvres sous la sensualité de ces délicats attouchements. Sa main s'aventura dans son intimité déjà humide et elle se cambra tandis qu'il passait doucement son doigt sur le bouton de chair brûlant, lui arrachant des soupirs ardents. Il la caressait avec douceur, d'une manière qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Mais le jeune homme fut soudain submergé par l'angoisse, le rendant fébrile. La peur de la perdre le rendit soudainement passionné, presque brutal.

Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Cette soudaine violence l'excita et elle le repoussa, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Cette prise de contrôle par Hermione les enivra, faisant battre leur cœur de manière erratique. Elle lui faisait subir la même torture, ses baisers brûlants et humides parsemant son torse.

D'un mouvement, il se redressa, lui basculant la tête en arrière en tirant ses cheveux. Et d'un coup de rein, il la pénétra. Une main plongée dans sa luxuriante chevelure, l'autre sur sa chute de rein afin de la maintenir au plus près de lui. Les yeux de la Griffondor se révulsèrent sous le plaisir tandis qu'elle gémissait, la respiration saccadée. Elle s'accrocha à lui, planta ses ongles dans sa peau, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils sous la légère douleur. Il planta ses dents dans son épaule, lui imposant un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Elle se mit à crier, balbutiant son nom, incohérente tant le plaisir la submergeait. Leurs deux corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, envahi par des émotions encore peu connues de lui.

Leur orgasme fut violent, presque douloureux, et les laissa épuisés mais apaisés. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

..................................................................

Ce fut le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre qui la réveilla au petit matin. La chambre était emplie d'une terne lueur grisâtre mais Hermione aimait cette ambiance maussade, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être hors du temps. Elle aimait ces tempêtes provisoires qui lui donnaient un prétexte pour ne pas sortir et rester blottie au coin de la cheminée avec un bon livre et une tasse de thé.

"Pas de cours aujourd'hui", se dit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et observa Drago qui dormait encore. Le sommeil du jeune homme avait été particulièrement agité et cela se lisait sur ses traits tendus.

Il avait cauchemardé une bonne partie de la nuit, criant même le nom de la jeune femme par moments. Elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait le troubler à ce point.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, souriant et l'embrassa. Mais les révélations de son père le rattrapèrent et son regard se voila.

- ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, consciente de son changement d'attitude.

- Oui, je suis une peu fatigué.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit-elle, mutine.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu as fait beaucoup de cauchemars cette nuit. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Il sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête.

- Non pas du tout.

Il mentait mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

Elle réfléchit :

- Non, pas spécialement. Peut-être rendre visite à Harry, mais pas longtemps. Sinon, je resterai bien cloîtrée ici.

- Tu veux voir Potter ? Après tout ce qu'il a pu te dire ?

- Nous nous sommes réconciliés. Il est venu s'excuser hier et il s'est brouillé avec Ron et Ginny par la même occasion. Ah oui, il a aussi cassé le nez de Dean également.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

- Ouah...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, ce qui la fit rire.

- Je croyais qu'il sortait avec la rouquine ?

- C'est le cas, enfin ça l'était. J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre eux. Je m'en veux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle n'avait pas à te traiter comme ça, ne serait-ce qu'au nom de votre amitié. En tout cas, il doit vraiment tenir à toi...

- Harry et moi avons toujours eu une relation particulière, très fraternelle, voire fusionnelle. Je l'aime autant qu'il m'aime, je crois.

Drago sentit la pointe perfide de la jalousie s'insinuer dans son cœur mais ne pipa mot.

Malgré le fait que tout se passait très bien entre eux, il sentait au fond de lui qu'un fossé subsistait, une retenue, une distance cultivée par la jeune femme qui refusait encore de se dévoiler entièrement.

Il se leva et fila sous la douche. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul. Devait-il lui dire qu'il savait ? Cela les rapprocherait-il ou alors aggraverait-il les choses ? Avec son caractère explosif, elle serait capable de prendre comme une trahison son enquête à son sujet.

Il hésitait mais finalement décida d'attendre encore un peu. Inutile de provoquer un pugilat entre eux.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici (enfin me direz-vous) le chapitre 21.

Veuillez me pardonner pour le délai entre chaque chapitre, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de suivre le fil de l'histoire dans ces conditions.

Mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et peu de temps.

En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si cela avance plutôt lentement, je la terminerai ^^

Bonne lecture.

**21**

Lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione attendait sagement son tour. Elle déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres et se précipita sous la douche, tandis qu'il s'enveloppait dans sa lourde cape noire, ayant envie de prendre l'air.

L'eau chaude coulait sur la peau satinée de la jeune femme, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans une bulle, détendant ses muscles raidis par une longue nuit de "sommeil".

Elle se frictionna vigoureusement afin de se réchauffer et enfila un jean noir, un pull à col roulé de la même couleur et une paire de bottes. Puis elle se coiffa et se maquilla sobrement et lorsque son reflet lui parut satisfaisant, elle sourit.

Elle était heureuse avec le jeune Malefoy. Son nom avait beau manquer de prestique auprès des opposants du Mage Noir, elle l'aimait. Il était loin d'être le monstre sans coeur qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Il la soutenait, l'écoutait, l'accompagnait et l'aidait à surmonter sa douleur quotidienne, avec douceur et tendresse, sans la harceler concernant ce qu'elle lui cachait. Car elle savait très bien qu'il était conscient qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Elle soupira. Elle aimerait avoir le courage de tout lui avouer mais comment la regarderait-il ensuite ?

Sourcils froncés, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son reflet. Voulait-elle réellement lui mentir plus longtemps et courir le risque de le perdre le jour où il l'apprendrait ? Car il l'apprendrait forcément un jour ou l'autre.

Se redressant, sourcils froncés, un grande détermination l'envahit. Elle allait tout lui dire. Elle refusait de lui mentir plus longtemps. Forte de cette résolution, le soulagement l'envahit. Elle avait une bonne intuition.

L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre leur permettrait de tout surmonter.

Et c'est emplie d'une joie indicible qu'elle quitta leur salle commune.

...

Lorsque Drago remonta dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide. Il alluma une cigarette, le regard sombre. Finalement, la nuit toride qu'ils avaient passé n'avait pas fait s'évaporer ses doutes.

Incapable de la quitter mais pas sûr pour autant d'avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour assumer son secret. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas censé être au courant. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme si de rien n'était ?

C'était contre ses principes.

Il fallait qu'il la mette au pied du mur et qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

Il s'allongea dans le canapé pour l'attendre, ses yeux perdus dans l'âtre, tandis que les flammes dansantes se reflèttaient dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par la tension qui l'habitait.

Il fut réveillé par de légers coups frappés au tableau. Il se leva difficilement, le regard trouble et fut surpris de voir que la luminosité avait baissé. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'extérieur l'informa qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Il entrouvrit le tableau et il fut surpris de se retrouver face à Potter.

- Bonjour Malefoy.

En plus, il lui disait bonjour. Il devait rêver...

- Je viens voir Hermione.

Le blond s'écarta pour laisser passer son ennemi de toujours, qui attendit poliment que Drago referme le tableau et le mène à la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il frappa, mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il.

Toujours rien.

Il ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée mais la chambre était vide, le lit fait à la perfection comme à son habitude, les livres parfaitement alignés sur le bureau presque nu. Il frissonna tant l'ordre qui règnait lui semblait dérangeant à présent, comme si personne ne vivait ici, comme si c'était la chambre d'une morte.

Il lui sembla que Potter ressentait la même chose lorsqu'il le vit avoir un mouvement de recul.

L'air sentait légèrement le renfermé.

Un violent coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter et sortir de leur torpeur.

- Désolé Potter, mais visiblement, elle n'est pas là.

- Bizarre...

- Comment ça ? demanda le serpentard, sur la défensive.

- Je l'ai cherchée partout, avant de me résoudre à venir frapper ici, dit-il avec une grimace. La bibliothèque, la volière, notre salle commune... Personne ne l'a vue apparemment. Enfin, plus personne ne lui parle...

Drago tressaillit. Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là étant donné qu'elle ne lui disait presque rien sur sa vie à l'extérieur de sa salle commune.

Il sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir et Harry se sentit perplexe. Voir Malefoy faire preuve d'émotion n'était pas donné à tout le monde et il décida de lui laisser sa chance, par amour et respect pour sa meilleure amie.

- Viens Malefoy, on va la retrouver.

Celui-ci le regarda étrangement, puis haussa les épaules.

- D'accord.

Il prit sa cape et sa baguette et suivit le Griffondor, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la carte du Maraudeur.

Ils se mirent à arpenter le chateau, croisant quelques élèves qui les regardaient, étonnés de les voir ensemble. Ils le fouillèrent de fond en comble, sans aucune trace de la jeune femme.

Ils se sentaient de plus en plus nerveux. Comment sa disparition avait-elle pu passer inaperçue ?

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle apperçut les deux ennemis ensemble.

- Tiens Harry, toi aussi ? ricana-t-elle.

Ron n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche mais le fusilla du regard. Drago préfèra les ignorer et se contenta d'un regard méprisant.

Harry serra les poings, se sentant bouillir. Comment n'avait-il pu remarquer la mesquinerie de son ex-petite amie ?

Mais retrouver Hermione était plus important que tout le reste, alors il joua cartes sur table.

- Hermione a disparu.

La rouquine haussa les sourcils ?

- Disparu ?

- Oui, elle est introuvable. ça fait deux heures qu'on la cherche, personne ne l'a vue.

Elle sembla réfléchir, fit la moue.

- Bah, elle a du s'isoler pour échapper aux moqueries. Peut être qu'elle avait simplement besoin de solitude. De toute façon, je m'en fiche.

Elle dévisagea le Serpentard qui était resté légèrement en retrait, mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les yeux cernés.

- Et puis, si elle avait de meilleures fréquentations, elle en serait pas là, ajout'a-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Harry ferma les yeux, contenant sa colère, se retenant à grand peine pour la laisser partir sans la blesser physiquement. Une furieuse envie de la frapper le tiraillait.

- Viens Potter.

Drago repartait déjà, et son intervention permis à Harry de reprendre pied. Il se frotta le visage, épuisé. La panique commençait à le gagner.

Il marchèrent encore et encore, inspectant même les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots, la tour d'astronomie, la lisière de la forêt interdite, les serres de Botanique. Ils interrogèrent les élèves qu'ils croisaient mais personne n'avait aperçu la brunette de toute la journée.

Finalement, ils finirent par rentrer, faisant un dernier détour. Et ils auraient été surpris de voir à quel point leur pensées se rejoignaient, espèrant tous les deux en leur fort intérieur qu'elle les attendait dans leur salle commune. Et quand ils entreraient dans la pièce, elle les dévisagerait des ses grands yeux chocolats pleins de reproches, leur disant qu'elle s'était inquiétée, et qu'elle les avait cherchés partout. Et ils riraient ensemble de cette mésaventure.

Ils traversaient le couloir du 4è étage en silence, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées lorsque Drago poussa un grognement et se mit à courir.

Harry s'élança à sa suite et faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

Le blond se pencha lentement et ramassa quelque chose qu'il tendit à son ennemi.

Une étole en soie violette, déchirée par endroits. Hermione aimait s'en parer les épaules lorsqu'il faisait frais. Elle aimait la douceur de ce tissu, à la texture si sensuelle.

Harry fit couler le tissu entre ses doigts, réfléchissant. Il faisait les cent pas, tournant en rond. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ?

Drago de son côté cherchait des indices, des traces de lutte, effleurant les pierres, observant le sol.

Il glissa sur quelque chose qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et lorsqu'il se pencha, il remarqua une multitude de petites perles rondes et noires. Son bracelet... Il en ramassa les restes.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre mais cela ne leur dit rien qui vaille. De plus, ils ignoraient ce que l'autre savait et ne pouvaient donc pas extérioriser leurs craintes librement.

En tout cas, ce qui semblait sur, c'est que la jolie Lionne s'était volatilisée sans laisser de traces.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici (enfin) le chapitre 22, il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses mais c'est une transition.

Bonne lecture !

**22**

La jeune femme n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, son crâne semblant habité par un troupeau d'antilopes qui galopaient à l'intérieur, martelant ses tempes sans aucune pitié.

Elle se les massa doucement, espérant faire s'envoler la douleur lancinante, mais en vain.

Elle était allongée de tout son long sur une surface dure et froide, dont elle sentait les inégalités sous son dos.

Elle se redressa doucement, laissant ses paupières s'entrouvrir pour réaliser qu'il faisait très sombres. Et lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle se leva en gémissant, sa migraine était atroce. Elle s'appuya au mur et avança jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois, percée d'une mince ouverture à hauteur de visage dont le passage avait été bloqué par des barreaux de fer. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à l'extérieur, mais elle ne put rien apercevoir d'autre qu'un couloir aux murs de pierre.

Elle examina sa geôle : une simple pièce carrée aux murs de pierre, humide et froide, agrémentée d'une couchette fixée au mur. Une couverture miteuse gisait sur le sol dallé.

Elle s'assit sur la planche de bois qui craqua légèrement sous son poids mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à se masser les tempes. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait quitté leur salle commune pour rejoindre Draco, puis, le trou noir.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Elle se colla contre le mur et attendit, le souffle court. Une petite trappe au ras du sol s'ouvrit dans la porte et quelqu'un y glissa un plateau, puis referma la trappe.

- Attendez ! cria-t-elle en courant vers la porte. Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Mais seul l'écho de sa voix paniquée lui répondit et l'inconnu continua sa route sans lui prêter attention.

Le plateau contenait un verre et une cruche d'eau. Elle réalisa à ce moment là que sa gorge était aussi sèche que le grand canyon et but goulûment à même le récipient.

Cela la soulagea quelque peu, mais soudain, le monde se mit à tourner. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, les aspérités écorchant ses genoux, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits en vain. Au moment où elle sombra, elle put entendre la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir.

...

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit répétitif. Sa migraine s'était évaporée mais elle se sentait toujours vaseuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que le décor avait changé. Elle avait été allongée sur un haut lit à baldaquin recouvert d'une horrible couette aux tons criards. Toute la chambre en elle-même était dans des tons rosés, la moquettes, la tapisserie, jusqu'au rideaux.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! Entendit-elle. La voix avait été agressive et sèche.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant elle. Cela acheva de la réveiller et elle sauta du lit, s'éloignant le plus possible de la Mangemort.

Celle-ci la détailla de haut en bas, de son regard aux paupières lourdes et lui jeta un vêtement.

- Habille-toi.

Hermione n'y jeta même pas un oeil.

- Non.

La marâtre leva sa baguette :

- Obéis !

- Non ! Jamais je ne vous obéirai, je préfère encore mourir, cracha la jeune femme.

- ça ne saurait tarder, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

La Mangemort pinça les lèvres.

- Tu verras ça avec le Maître des Ténèbres.

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

Devant le silence de la sadique, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Vous, la soi-disant plus dévouée d'entre tous, il ne vous a même pas dit ce que je fais ici ?

Bellatrix commençait à trembler de rage.

- Ferme-la petite peste, où je te ligote et je te bâillonne.

La jeune femme essayait de la pousser à bout, afin qu'elle commette une erreur pour essayer de s'enfuir. Mais si elle était immobilisée, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose.

- On attend quoi là ?

- Les instructions du Lord. J'attends avec impatience qu'il nous convie à la petite sauterie où enfin il pourra détruire la meilleure amie du Survivant devant toute l'assemblée de ses serviteurs, ça sera déjà une victoire.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle n'avait plus sa baguette, il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à se sortir de là. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas transplaner.

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et sentit quelque chose de lisse aux formes douces : l'aguamentite. Elle la serra dans sa main et sentit les picotements familiers monter le long de son bras. Elle se concentra fermant les yeux et sortit sa main de sa poche : elle frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres et cru entrapercevoir de minuscules étincelles.

Elle se concentra, visualisant l'énergie qui montait dans ses membres et s'emparait petit à petit de tout son corps.

Elle maîtrisait à la perfection les sortilèges informulés mais pratiquer la magie sans baguette était une autre paire de manches, même si elle savait que bout de bois n'était qu'un catalyseur.

"Stupefix" pensa-t-elle très fort.

La Mangemort sembla se figer, les yeux écarquillés et bascula lourdement sur le flanc.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, le sort avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Elle traîna le corps derrière le lit, de manière à le dissimuler depuis la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en serrant les dents, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas et glissa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Personne.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se mit à marcher rapidement le long du couloir, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elle, l'épais tapis étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Elle avait compris qu'elle se trouvait au manoir Malefoy, Drago lui ayant déjà décrit l'endroit et expliqué que parfois, le manoir servait de quartier général au Lord.

Le lieu semblait immense et elle était perdue dans un dédale de couloirs. Bizarrement, elle n'avait encore croisé personne ni entendu aucun bruit.

Elle ouvrait toutes les portes qu'elle croisait, cherchant une sortie mais il n'y avait que des chambres d'amis, vides et impersonnelles.

Les grandes fenêtres en hauteur lui indiquaient que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, la lumière du jour se faisant morne et moins vivace. Et finalement elle décida de se cacher afin que l'obscurité dissimule sa fuite.

Elle s'engagea dans un couloir sombre, qui semblait peu emprunté, au bout duquel une lourde porte se dressait. Elle l'ouvrit doucement : un bureau. Il y faisait sombre et une odeur de renfermé y régnait. Elle chercha un endroit où se cacher et tomba sur une photographie sur le bureau : sa mère, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'en empara, émue et regarda le tas de feuillets et de livres qui s'étalaient devant elle. Des tas de documents généalogiques concernant les Matthiews, des livres d'histoire sur les Sangs Purs, des livres de Magie Noire.

Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle s'installa dans l'immense fauteuil de cuir et commença à lire.

...

Pendant ce temps, la panique régnait à Poudlard. Après avoir découvert la disparition de la Lionne, Drago et Harry s'étaient précipité dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui avaient raconté qu'Hermione était introuvable, sans s'étendre sur ce qu'ils savaient l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient mené l'éminent professeur sur les lieux "du crime" et il avait semblé inquiet.

Le grand homme se tourna vers eux.

- Que savez-vous ?

Ils se regardèrent suspicieux.

- Laissons tomber les faux-semblants jeunes gens, l'heure pourrait être grave.

Drago se redressa :

- Hermione est la fille de Voldemort.

- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna Harry.

- Toi aussi visiblement.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour le lui dire.

Harry suivit le cheminement de ses pensées sans difficulté.

- Ne lui en veut pas. Tu imagines même pas à quel point elle a eu du mal à me le dire. Et je suis certain qu'elle comptait également te l'avouer.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le directeur.

- Alors ?

- Il semblerait que le Lord ait décidé de reprendre de force son droit à la paternité.

- Il faut la sauver !

- Calmez-vous, il ne lui fera aucun mal.

- Vous plaisantez ? On parle de Voldemort là, s'énerva Harry.

- Et tu crois qu'il a remué ciel et terre pour tuer sa propre fille ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est la perte de cet être cher qui l'a réellement fait basculer du côté du mal il y a tant d'années. Mais ce monstre a connu un jour l'amour et a banni ce sentiment pour la souffrance qu'il lui a infligé.

Abasourdis, les deux jeunes hommes se demandèrent si Dumbledore n'était tout simplement pas devenu fou.

Il continua :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire au niveau physique qui m'inquiète.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Comme vous le savez, Hermione est fragile en ce moment, avec la mort de ses parents adoptifs, les révélations qui lui ont été faites... Elle est donc influençable. Le Mage Noir mettra donc tout en oeuvre pour l'entraîner dans son sillage. Et il a de grandes chances d'y parvenir.

- On parle d'Hermione. Elle est intègre et a toujours combattu pour ce en quoi elle croyait !

- Justement Harry. En quoi croit-elle aujourd'hui ? En la souffrance ? La douleur ? La solitude ? Plus grand chose n'a de valeur à ses yeux, et qui mieux qu'un père pourrait la guider ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Ils se regardaient tous, de sordides pensées s'imposant à eux, imaginant la jeune femme, le visage dissimulé par un masque de Mangemort.

En effet, elle serait si simple à convaincre...


End file.
